4 Big Surprises
by NewBOWS15
Summary: Who's too say life would be perfect. They had it all, a large house, kids and a loving relationship. But what happens when it all comes tumbling down.
1. How did we get here again?

1 – How did we get here again?:

Troy Bolton limped into the kitchen, where his wife was placing small toys into party bags. He coughed loudly and she turned around giving him an evil glare before she noticed the huge bruise forming on his cheek.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, as she made her way over to him with a wet flannel in her hand.

Troy backed off and pointed down the hall, "Kids, Fight, Mother needed," he panted, taking the flannel of her and dabbing his cheek. An ear-piercing scream came from down the hall as Gabriella rushed to her children.

Upon appearing in the living room, Gabi rolled her eyes at the familiar sight. "Ella-Grace let go of your sister's hair this moment!"

Maebh whimpered as Troy picked her up in an attempt to soothe her. She buried her face into his neck, as he slowly rubbed her back she whispered "Daddy, it hurts."

"I know baby girl." Troy whispered back as he tightened his embrace. He turned over to Gabi, who shot him a look of sympathy as he walked out of the room, his daughter still clutched tightly at his chest.

Gabriella turned to souled her youngest, when she quickly caught her sneaking out of the room. "Ella-Grace get back here now," Gabi called, as her daughter broke out into a run once leaving the room. Gabi sighed and went to follow her but was suddenly thrown on the floor, when her eldest daughter slid down the banister.

"Sorry Mom," Logan mumbled, as she helped Gabi up onto her feet.

Gabi gave Logan a questioning look, before she pushed her aside and darted up the stairs.

*Half an Hour Later*

Gabi and Ella-Grace emerged back into the living room half an hour later; where Troy had the kids sat quietly watching a movie. Gabi worked her way through the kids, before settling Ella-Grace down next to her big brother Cameron. After deciding she finally was settled, Gabi stood up and made her way into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

She was chopping carrots when Troy snuck in and wrapped his arms around her waist, before he dropped a gentle kiss to the top of her head. Gabi moved from his embrace to drop the carrots into the pan on the stove.

Troy jumped up onto the counter top, and motioned for Gabriella to stand between his legs, once she had placed the chopping board down. Gabi tried to pull away but he had secured her into him by grapping her butt so all that she could do was let out a sigh of content. "Hmm, this nice but seriously babe, I have hungry kids to cater for!"

Troy moaned but lifted his eyebrow when an idea sprung into his mind – "Later?" he questioned.

"We'll see" she responded with, then turning her attention back to the meal on the stove.

For a moment Troy just gazed at the woman he married 9 nine years ago and wondered how he got so lucky. Within minutes he was back to Gabriella's side with a small spoon clutched in his hand. Before she could stop him, Troy had a filled spoon of spaghetti and raised it to his lips.

"Don't you dare Wildcat?" She threatened, as the spoon moved closer.

"Too late…" he replied as his lips closed around the spoon. He then immediately removed it and pulled a face of disgust. "What the hell is in this, are you trying to poison the kids?" He squinted as he took a big gulp of water.

Gabriella looked insulted as she quickly swiped the spoon of her husband and took a small mouthful. "What do you mean, what the hell is wrong with it?" she questioned. "It's fine!" She dumped the spoon into the sink and moved between his legs again. "Is Mr I'm So Good At Basketball being fussy again," she teased as she pecked a kiss to the corner of his lips, teasing him even further.

Troy looked at his wife, before he glanced at the spaghetti bubbling away on the stove. "Did you put mushrooms in this?" he asked.

Gabi nodded against his chest and Troy pushed her back, but was still holding onto her upper arms at arm's length away. "How dare you?" he said. Gabi looked at him puzzled. "You know I don't like mushrooms, but yet you still put them in," He released Gabi from his grasp and jumped down from the counter. "Don't think I'm going to eat it." He told her as he took a bottle of water from the fridge.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "You're just as bad as the kids" she moaned. Troy laughed and pulled Gabi into his embrace once again.

"You know I love you right?" He kissed the top of her head, and just held her there.

"Mm," Gabi moaned. "You know I could never leave this spot."

Just then a loud shout was heard from the living room, and Gabi reluctantly pulled away from Troy. "Tell me again why we have this many kids?" she asked.

Troy just shrugged. "I actually don't know."


	2. The game that changed everything

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**Review! :)**

* * *

><p>2 – The game that changed everything:<p>

_1st September 2009_

Gabriella stood watching Troy practise for his basketball game this weekend. Her phone rang and she fumbled to pull it out of her pocket. She sighed as she looked at the contact number, her doctor. She signalled to Troy that she was heading out, and she pressed answer.

"Hello Miss Montez," The Doctor greeted.

"Hi," She responded nervously.

"Miss Montez, we have your test results back in and we can confirm that you are indeed pregnant. Congratulations have a good day."

Gabriella stood in shock, but before she could respond the doctor ended the phone call. Gabriella shoved her phone back into her pocket. She tried to remain motionless, as the team, who had finished training, were now filing out of the building.

Troy walked out with Chad, and he scanned the area for his girlfriend. He saw her sat alone on the bench and he immediately realised something wasn't right. "I'll talk to you later man," Troy said to Chad as he rushed over to Gabriella.

Her eyes found Troy's as he rushed over. "Brie, sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked as she stood up and ran into his arms.

"Couldn't be better," She lied as Troy dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

He shrugged it off, and walked with her to Chad's car. Sitting with her tightly within his embrace in the back of the car, Troy defiantly knew something wasn't right.

Once arriving at their apartment Gabriella rushed off to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. Troy dropped all his belongings and followed her to hold back her hair. Once she had finished Gabriella dropped back and leant against the wall. She looked at Troy pleadingly.

"Oh Baby girl, you really don't look well." He slipped his arms under her legs and around her back, and he swiftly lifted her off the ground and carried her to the bed then placed her beneath the covers. "You stay and rest; I'll make you some food."

Gabriella went to protest but Troy had already left the room. She had just closed her eyes when he returned with a plateful of scrambled eggs, she sat up and he placed them in front of her. Gabi took a small breath, but she quickly threw the covers off and dashed off towards the bathroom.

She emerged 5 minutes later as she crawled back into bed. Troy had taken the food away and he climbed in beside Gabi. He pulled her body close and gently scratched at her back. "You're going to a doctor tomorrow morning Brie. But first you need to sleep." Gabi snuggled up close to Troy and fell into a deep sleep.

It was a little after 2 in the morning when Gabi awoke screaming and shaking with fear. "TROY NO, TROY COME BACK, DON'T LEAVE ME. TROY PLEASE!" she screamed.

He bolted upright in bed and he gently shook Gabi awake. She opened her eyes and looked at him in fear. "Hey, hey," he soothed as he took her into his arms. "I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere baby girl. I promise." He kissed her forehead gently and let her calm down. "What's going on?" he questioned her after a while, with a worried look in his eyes. She shook him off and turned around so he couldn't see the tears forming in her eyes.

The next morning Troy was as worried as ever, after Gabi turned around he couldn't go back to sleep; he was in deep thought trying to figure out what was up with his girl. His efforts all night had brought up no conclusion and as he watched her throw the last of her stomach contents up, he began to pack a bag so he could be ready for whatever the doctor told them this morning. Gabi walked back into the bedroom and quizzed him on why he had prepared a bag. "I have a feeling something is very wrong Ella and I want to be prepared!" Troy tried to her but she was not having any of it.

"No, there is no need. I'm fine, it's just a bug." She protested. "I just need to sleep it off." She pushed passed him, trying to get to the bed, when his arms slipped around her waist pulling her to him.

"Brie, you either tell me what's going on, or we go see a doctor."

She sighed. "Doctor," she mumbled quietly and he kissed her head. She slipped on her Uggs and Troy picked up his keys. Her hand slipped into his as they left the building and headed to Troy's car.

No words were exchanged during the journey and as Troy pulled up at the surgery Gabriella turned to look at him with pleading eyes. "Please don't" she told him quietly. He leant across and laced their hands together before he brought her hand to his lips to kiss it delicately.

"Gabi, we have to; you really don't look well." Troy forced as he pulled her out the car and dragged her into the office. As he went over to the desk Gabi looked around helplessly and found a seat next to the pregnancy poster hoping it would hint to him and she would be able to go home. Soon after Troy returned and completely dismissed her choice seat. As he looked at her, the sense of nervousness shone through – "Brie, don't be nervous I just want to make sure that you're ok." Gabi nodded as her name was being called out by the young nurse.

They both got up and got half way towards the door that leads down the hallway, when Gabi turned to Troy and asked "Would you mind if I went in by myself? I promise that I'll tell them to get you if it is something urgent." Troy opened his mouth to protest but Gabi had already walked through the door and turn around to mouth sorry to the man she had just left on his own.


	3. The game that changed everything Part II

**Disclaimer: We do not own HSM or any of its characters.**

**Hope you like it! :)**

* * *

><p>3 – The game that changed everything part II<p>

_4__th__ May 2010_

It had been 5 months since the day Gabi told Troy that they were expecting and were 3 months along, 5 months that showed that Gabi had made the right choice to keep their child.

*_Flashback*_

After the doctor's visit Gabi was asked to pick-up some medication from the pharmacist, this relaxed Troy until she came back and read the label and looked at the pills inside – in doing this she flashed the label in Troy's direction for enough time that he could read it and memorize it so later he could check what she was taking. "All set?" He asked as Gabi quickly put the bottle back into its bag. She nodded and gazed out the window, in deep thought about their child. Through-out the journey Troy's eyes would wonder over to the passenger seat and it's occupant; all he wanted to do now was get home and see what these pills were for so he could fully understand situation.

Once at their apartment Gabi made her way to the bathroom to unwind from the day in a warm relaxing bath, while Troy immediately took a seat in front of the computer. Seconds later google had loaded the results for 'Metoclopramide' and he sieved thorough them trying to find what they are taken for. He was just about to give up until something caught his attention. 'Metoclopramide the best anti-nausea medication for pregnant women', Troy just stared at the screen unable to move until he heard his girlfriend unlock the bathroom door. Still motionless, he quickly shut down the internet tab but still stared at the screen.

After Gabi had enclosed her body in her fluffy dressing gown - that Troy got her for Christmas 2 years ago - she made her way over to him. "Hey babe, what ya doin'?" she asked while slowly dropping her arms down his body and kissing his neck.

"Urm, nothing just checking emails - Chad and Taylor are going away for a week." He replied hastily and tried to remove himself from the constriction of her folded arms. "Sorry I don't feel like it tonight, I'm going out." He said while already putting on his coat and leaving the house.

It was 3am and Gabi was still awake; Troy hadn't returned home and Chad had no idea where he was. She was getting overly worried and stressed that something might have happened to him, as he was never out past 1am and always made sure that she knew where he was. She didn't sleep at all that night.

Around 11am the next morning Troy finally stumbled through the front door and wandered towards the bathroom, not realising it had an occupant - he went to strip off this clothes and get into the bath. "Ahem." He heard coming from the small corner of the room. He turned around and saw a very tired and sour Gabi sat on top of the toilet seat lid with a death's glare. "Where were you?" She asked while still sour.

"Urm, I just had to clear my head..." Troy responded slowly.

"If that's so me your child and I are leaving!" Gabi shouted with no hesitation about the neighbours. Too shocked to say a word, Troy just watched Gabi pick up the bag in the corner and walked out the apartment. The door slammed shut and he was left alone in the apartment that they had picked out together one year ago and spent so much time making it into their home.

Once in her car, Gabi was in tears, she didn't want to walk out on him but if he couldn't handle having a child then she had to do the best thing for her little baby - leave. Unknowingly she arrived several minutes later at Taylor's small house that she and Chad brought a few months ago and paced up to the door.

"OMG, Gabi what's wrong?" Taylor immediately felt concerned, she had never seen Gabi like this without Troy by her-side doing all he could to comfort her.

"I left!" She sobbed into Taylor's shoulder.

"Wait, what? Gabi you left him. Why?" Taylor tried it spit out as fast as she could - while trying to comfort her best friend by running circles with her hands on Gabi's back.

"I've been sick... he took me to the d..doctors, s..s...searched for th..the pills I got g..given for pr..pregnancy and he..left." Gabi tried to say as her sobs became for frequent.

"Ohh, Gabs... your pregnant." Taylor said with joy and happiness, hugging Gabi more into her. "Wait you said you left him?" Taylor quizzed her confusingly. Gabi nodded.

"He was g..gone all night and c..came back this mo..moning at 11, I c..an't do t..that so I ." Taylor didn't say anything; she just knew that Gabi needed a friend now and not questions. However she couldn't stop herself from thinking about Troy and how he could do this to his pregnant girlfriend.

Later Chad came home from work and saw Gabi's bag in the hall way. He pointed to it when Taylor appeared from the kitchen. "Gabi left him, Chad." She said coolly.

Chad looked gobsmacked, "She left him, what the hell?" he tried to say quietly while still expressing his shock.

"Well I don't blame her to be honest; he has been a real idiot." Taylor defended. Chad looked at her in horror as he still didn't understand. "Gabi's pregnant, he looked online for the reason why she was given anti-nausea pills, found out, left last night and only walked back through the door at 11 this morning!" Now it was Chad's turn to be speechless, he couldn't understand how his best friend from kindergarten could leave the one that he loved just because she was pregnant with his child.

That night it was Chad's turn not to sleep. He had made up his mind to go over to Troy's house the next morning and tell him straight what he thought, all he had to do now was to think about what he was going to say to the person he had always s admired. Before the women in his house woke up the next morning Chad was already dressed and walking out the door. He arrived at Troy's apartment a little after 8am - he knew Troy would be up at this time, that man could never sleep past 7:45am. It took him a good 10 minutes outside Troy's door before knocking and it opened almost immediately, on the other side was a hung over Troy. "God, dude you look a mess." Chad said while walking into the alcohol scented apartment. "What did you do now?" He asked all knowing though.

"I don't know man , I found out and needed to think, next thing I know she walked out on me." Troy tried to remember.

Chad almost immediately felt disgusted "I'll sum it up for you." Chad said while nodding. "Lets see, you spent all night away from your girlfriend and come back saying nothing and smelling like this."

"IT'S NOT ME, I FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT BY LOOKING AT SOMETHING I SHOULDN'T HAVE LOOKED AT!" Troy screamed back to Chad. "So I had to take some time."

"TAKING TIME TO THINK DOES NOT INVOLVE LEAVING YOUR PREGNANT GIRLFRIEND ALONE OVER NIGHT, DUDE THAT'S BAD!" Chad responded with an equal loud scream. Troy just looked at Chad, he knew that Chad was right and now he had to go over there and get his woman. Troy ran out the apartment and down the street to his girl. He arrived at the house red and out of breath but ready to get her back!

Not even bothering to knock he ran into the kitchen where he saw the two women looking at baby catalogues, Taylor turned around 1st and gave Troy the most awful look she could - Troy didn't blame her, he had been awful to Gabi. "Gabi." He managed to spit out in between the heavy breathing. She stop flicking through the book but didn't turn around, she couldn't face the guy who basically caused her onto the street pregnant. "Gabi, please. I messed up. I never wanted to do that to you."

"But you did!" She interrupted "What caused you to think that leaving me all night long would clear you head?" she continued while trying not to cry. "I need you. You don't know how hard it has been on me. Thinking this would throw away your career and you would hate me."

"I'm so sorry Brie, I love you and baby or no baby I could never hate you!" Troy said slowly allowing her to take it all in. Seconds after this came out of Troy's mouth Gabi was over there crying into his chest while he tried to keep his composure.

*_End of Flashback* _

I was the middle of the night, 8 months into Gabi's pregnancy and she woke up suddenly. She looked down the covers and saw them soaked, she then looked over to Troy peacefully asleep - she didn't want to wake him but knew that she had to!

"Wildcat, Wildcat." She said while poking his face.

"Mmmm.. Gabs stop. Me has game today and me tired." He slurred and turned over. She would have no chance trying to wake him nicely so she decided to shake him.

"Gabriella! Ever heard of sleep?" Troy responded to the shaking starting to get very annoyed with his pregnant girlfriend.

"You know I hate to disturb the beauty sleep being carried out but I don't think new dad's deserve to sleep when their child is about to come into the world." She said softly knowing that he would jump up and begin pestering her to get to the hospital.

"Oh my god!" He shouted while jumping out of bed and sprinting across the floor. "Ok, I'll text everyone... you get dressed, then I will carry your stuff and we can have a baby." he declared while kissing Gabi's hard stomach. Within minutes he was ready and standing by the door waiting for the slow coach coming up to him in her favourite Uggs. "Ready?" He asked while Gabi nodded and they walked out into the January cold.

She had now been in labour for 22 hours and was only 7 centimetres. "Baby, I am NEVER doing this again.. I am going to get your man-hood taken away!" She screamed and a very concerned Troy turned to the nurse.

"Can she really do that?" he asked nervously. All the nurse could do was laugh.

"Don't worry she won't remember after, labour causes women to make very strange comments." she laughed while walking out the room to retrieve the doctor.

"So.. Gabriella how do you feel?" the doctor asked while checking her vitals.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? I'm just out here for fun." She responded very sarcastically.

"Well, you should be able to start pushing." the doctor told her. Quickly he got all his equipment ready and instructed Troy on what to do. "Ok, on the next concretion push as hard as you can for 10 seconds, then breath." He instructed Gabi. She nodded and waited till it came.

After 6 contractions all with the maximum effort of pushing a cry loudly engulfed the room. "You did it baby, I'm so proud of you!" Troy then, dropped a kiss on her head and was not able to contain his joy.

"Dad would you like to cut the cord of your son?" the doctor asked.

"It's a boy!" Troy exclaimed with a subtle tear rolling down his cheek. The doctor nodded.

"A big baby boy!" As Troy made his way to cut the cord, Gabi was just sitting there in shock. Troy and she had created a little boy and she would love him as much as anyone could love another human being. The new parents were left alone with their new bundle after he was checked out and given the all clear.

"What do you want to name him?" Gabi asked her almost speechless soul-mate.

"You're really going to let me name him, Brie?"

"Of course he is the oldest Bolton son." she replied all in truth.

"Bolton." Troy could just feel more tears dropping. "I think he looks like a Freddie, the eyes do it!" he said while tapping the baby's nose.

"Freddie I like it... Freddie Bolton... Freddie Matthew Bolton..." Gabi tried. "It's fantastic and I'm glad he has your eyes - every time I will look at them I will see you!" she remarked and drew her little family in for a big hug.


	4. Back in the Present

Chapter 4: Back to the Present 

**14th December 2021 (Back in the present)**

Freddie sighed as he looked up from the television screen, he turned when he heard the loud screech from downstairs. "Hang on Zac, someone is killing someone down stairs," He spoke down the headset. "Won't be long, feel free to carry on without me." He went to stand but Zac shot a quick reply.  
>"I'll pause it, need my buddy to get through this level. I'm rubbish at this game."<br>Freddie laughed. "Won't be long." He ripped the headset off his head and threw open his bedroom door before he traipsed downstairs.

Troy was stood leaning on the door frame watching as Gabi tried to pull Ella-Grace off McKenna who had just walked into the room to grab a book. He chucked as the two girls screamed at each other.  
>"Ella let go, I was just grabbing a book." McKenna cried. "There was no need to bite me!" She tried to grab Ella's hair but Gabi pulled her back.<p>

"McKenna Rose, we do not, I repeat, DO NOT pull hair!" Gabi yelled.

"SERIOUSLY?" She shot back. "ELLA BIT ME, AND YOUR YELLING AT ME."

"I didn't see it, but because you answered me back. You can have a time out young lady."

McKenna bent down and picked up her book. "Gladly Mother." she responded as she strolled out of the room and passed Troy, who was stood trying not to laugh. She passed Freddie on the stairs as she made her way into her bedroom.

Gabi sighed as she heard the bedroom door slam. "McKenna Rose Bolton, Laundry room, you know the rules!" she called. She sighed again as she collapsed onto the sofa. Ella-Grace attempting to climb into her lap.

"Cuddle Mommy," she stated as she pulled herself into Gabi's lap, throwing her arms around her mothers neck and burying her face into her shoulder.

Freddie stood at the bottom of the stairs. "Everything alright Dad?" he asked. "Anyone dead?"

Troy turned to look at his eldest son. At 11 years old, Freddie was the spitting image of Troy, and he truly had the Bolton blue eyes. "Everything is alright buddy, I think Ella-Grace had a misunderstanding with McKenna."

Freddie nodded. "She has a misunderstanding with everybody once a week."

Troy chuckled. "Can you do me a favour bud?" Freddie nodded. "Can you go tell McKenna to go sit in the laundry room for 6 minutes before your mother loses her mind."

Gabriella appeared at the door. Ella-Grace hanging off her hip. "I'm not going to lose my mind." she calmly told Troy. "McKenna!"

McKenna slowly walked down the stairs. "Alright I'll sit in the laundry room, but I'm keeping the book." She told them. Gabi just pointed in the direction of the room and followed McKenna, as she began to walk to it.

"How does Mom do it?" Freddie asked Troy who shrugged in response. "Right. I'm going back upstairs to finish playing with Zac." he turned to climb the stairs as Troy turned to head back into the kitchen. "Actually, I need to ask you guys something." Troy stopped in his tracks as Gabi re-emerged from the kitchen, Ella-Grace being switched to her left hip, and was playing with Gabi's dark curls.  
>"What do you want sweetie?" Gabi asked.<br>"Well I was um, wandering if I could maybe go to Zac's instead of going to the party?" He looked hopefully between the two parents, but it was Ella-Grace who gave the first reply.

"No!" she called as she tugged on Gabi's hair.  
>"Ella, please don't tug on Mommy's hair or I'll put you on the ground." Gabi said softly to Ella.<p>

Troy turned to his wife. "Well, what do you say sweetheart?"  
>Gabi shook her head. "Sorry buddy, but it's a no, I need you here to help out."<br>Ella gave an evil like chuckle, but Gabi bounced her gently to silence her.

Freddie hung his head. "It's not fair." he mumbled as he began to climb the stairs, stopping half way to turn back and shoot "Logan's got Vanessa coming round."  
>Gabi nodded. "Yes, so does Zac want to come over as well?"<br>Freddie looked hopeful. "Can he?"  
>Troy nodded. "We'll need the extra help."<br>Freddie smiled. "Thank you so much!" he cried. "I'm gonna go ask him now." and he rushed off up the stairs.

Ella-Grace squirmed within Gabi's grip. "Go Play Mommy." she cried. "Want to go play." Gabi only tightened her grip on Ella.  
>"How about you come help Mommy cook tea?" She tried to sound enthusiastic, but she really didn't want Ella to start up another argument.<br>"No help Mommy," Ella whimpered. "Cuddle Mommy," She turned and rested her head on Gabi's shoulder. "Love Mommy," she whispered, then she picked up her head. "Play with Mommy?"

Troy smirked. Ella-Grace was sucking up to Gabi to get her to play. Troy held out his arms. "How about, you come play with Daddy, whilst Mommy sorts out McKenna and dinner?"  
>Ella thought for a moment before she leaned forward and Gabi transferred her into Troy's waiting arms, before Gabi turned and went back through the kitchen into the laundry room where McKenna was sat on the wooden chair reading a book.<p>

"You know the whole idea of time out is to sit there and think about your actions for the time limit right?" Gabi asked the girl as she came to kneel down in front of her.

McKenna shrugged and closed the book, lowering it to rest in her lap. She looked up at Gabi, her brown eyes searching her mothers exact same ones. "I'm sorry Mommy," she leant forward and threw her arms around Gabi pulling her into a tight hug.

Gabi pulled back and looked at McKenna. "Do you want to help Mommy with dinner?" McKenna nodded eagerly. "Great, can you set the table for me?"

McKenna jumped off the seat and rushed to the draws. 'At least I have one helpful child...' Gabi thought.

***Upstairs with Freddie***

"Back," Freddie stated as he put the headset over his ears, and pulled the microphone down to his mouth. He picked up his controller as Zac un-paused the game.  
>"What took you so long dude," Zac said. "You were gone for ages."<br>"Oh, I asked Mom and Dad about coming to yours, they said no but they invited you over here."  
>"Awesome!" Zac yelled down the phone.<br>Freddie chuckled. "Does mean that'll you'll have to dress up. It's Disney theme this year. Ella-Grace's request."  
>"Of course it was." Was Zac's reply before the two boys fell silent.<p>

10 minutes later Zac spoke. "Freddie I've got to go, I'll talk to you later. See ya." with that he logged off.

Freddie sighed and turned off his television screen and got up to turn the gaming system off. He stood up as Logan appeared at the door.  
>"You busy?" she inquired. Freddie shook his head.<br>"What can I do for you little sis?"  
>"I'm bored." Logan admitted. "Mom did put a movie on downstairs, but I've seen it like a million times and I was wandering if you would do something with me?"<br>Freddie smiled at Logan and went and picked up his basket ball. "This what you had in mind?" he asked as Logan smirked and nodded.

He threw the ball over to her and she caught it. "Shall we see if Dad will play?" she asked.  
>Freddie shrugged, "He might," he offered. "But I think he's with Ella-Grace. Either that or Mom's still got her."<br>"Oh right," Logan said a little disappointed. "Well, in that case, we can have a one on one match." She twirled the ball on her finger. "I'm so gonna win." she challenged as she rushed off down the two flights of stairs and out the back to the tarmacked area with the basket ball hoop.

Freddie laughed and followed his sister, but he ran into Maebh at the back door. "You alright Mae?" he asked his younger sister.  
>The girl just shrugged and sighed. "I can't find Ella-Grace, Freddie" She looked up at him. "She's got my Elsa doll, and I want it back."<p>

Freddie looked at Maebh and went to reply as Ella-Grace emerged from Troy's office. "Maebh!" she called. "I've got your Elsa doll!" she chanted as she stuck out her tounge.  
>Maebh stuck out her bottom lip, and Freddie knew she was about to cry. "Daddy," she wailed before she burst out into a round of horrible sobs. Troy ran out into the hall, swiftly taking the doll from Ella's grasp as he passed her. He handed it to Maebh, who stopped crying and walked off into the lounge, before he turned to Ella, who too was about to cry.<p>

"Ella, that was Maebh's dolly, where's your Cinderella one?" he asked. Ella shrugged and stuck her thumb in her mouth and held out her other arm, indicating she wanted to be picked up. Troy bent down and lifted Ella-Grace into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Daddy thinks your getting tired baby girl." he said to her before turned to Freddie, who was heading towards the back door. "You alright?"

Freddie nodded. "Yeah, going to go play some basket ball with Logan." He turned and opened the back door but stopped when Troy called his name.

"Freddie!" Troy called to his son, who turned to look at him. His Bolton blue eyes searching his. "You guys get started. I'll be out in a few when I've got Ella settled either in the lounge or with your mother."

A big smile spread over Freddie's face. "Great. thanks Dad!" he called before he ran out to Logan, who was practising shooting hoops. "Lo!" he called. "Lo! Dad said he'd come play. He actually said he'd come play!"

Logan caught the ball as it dropped through the net and she turned to him. "Are you sure, I mean he never has time to play with us. He's either away working or the little ones are keeping him and Mom busy. It's so hard to spend time with them." she moped.

Freddie went up to his sister and batted the ball out of her hands. "So, whose going to have Dad on their team?" he asked as he dribbled the ball up to the net. "How about a 5 minute game, and winner gets to have Dad." Logan raised and eyebrow before she tackled her brother.

"You are so on."

***Back Inside***

Troy carried Ella-Grace through into the living room, where Cameron was still sat watching the film and Maebh was sat in the corner by her Frozen castle, playing with her frozen dolls. He walked over to the sofa and sat down on it before he shifted Ella so she was sat on his knees. She leant into him and Troy gently rubbed her back. "Mommy," she mumbled quietly and Troy sighed. Shifting Ella to his hip, he stood and carried her into the kitchen where Gabi was leant up against the counter with a bottle of water.

Ella-Grace rubbed her eyes as Troy passed her over to Gabi. She snuggled into her mother as Gabi kissed the top of her head.

"She's getting tired." Troy told his wife, as Ella let out a contented sigh. "Anyway, I said I'd go play basket ball with Logan and Freddie for a bit." He gave Gabi a quick kiss. "Call us when dinners ready." Gabi nodded as he left and she turned to McKenna.  
>"You can go watch T.V now sweetie, the table looks lovely."<p>

McKenna nodded and skipped out of the room.

Gabi kissed Ella-Grace's temple as her eyelids began to droop shut. "Come on baby girl. Let's finish getting dinner ready, then you can eat and finally you can go to bed." With that she held onto Ella with one arm whilst she turned and finished getting the dinner sorted, for the hungry family she had to feed.


	5. Our Little Girl

Chapter 5: Our Little Girl

14th December 2021

Gabriella stood watching Troy, Freddie and Logan play basketball out back. Ella-Grace fast asleep on her hip, her small head rested in the crook of Gabi's neck as she slept calmly. Troy wasn't wrong when he said she was tired, and Gabi had given up trying to feed her when after whining and taking 3 spoonful's of food she fell into a heavy sleep on her lap. Now Gabi was stood, slowly swaying in the window trying to keep her asleep as she watched her eldest children play with their father. She didn't want to interrupt their game. The smile on Logan's face as Troy spun her round, trying to get her to drop the ball, was priceless. And Gabi knew she should let them have these moments with their father.

Ella-Grace shifted and buried her face more into Gabriella's neck, and she gripped tightly onto her mother. Gabi dropped a kiss to the top of her head as she took one last glance at the three playing outside before she turned to get Ella ready for bed.

She walked into Ella and Maebh's pastel pink wallpapered room, quietly settling Ella down on her bed as Gabriella went to pick out a clean pair of pyjama's for her to wear. After changing her into the pyjama's she settled the child underneath the covers before she kissed her forehead and switched on the princess nightlight as she left the room.

Closing the door behind her, Gabi walked into Maebh who was stood in her frozen nightgown, her Elsa doll held firmly within her left hand. She rubbed her eye with her right hand as she smiled up at Gabriella. She stopped rubbing her eyes to reach out to her mother. "Mommy," she said as Gabi bent down and lifted the small girl into her arms.

Maebh dropped her head onto Gabi's shoulder and gripped onto her cardigan. She sighed and closed her eyes as Gabriella began to rubs small circles on her back. Eventually she drifted off to sleep and Gabi re-entered the little girl's room to place Maebh underneath the covers of her bed. After tucking her in she slowly made her way, over all the toys, back to the door. Gabi turned and looked at the two girls. "Look's like both my baby girls were tired today." she whispered quietly as she left, clicking the door behind her.

Going back downstairs, she could hear Logan's laugh from outside. Gabi stood and watched as Troy picked her up and turned her upside down as she begged him to stop. Gabi smiled and thought back to when she found out she was pregnant with Logan...

*_Flash Back_*

10th August 2010 

A 7 month old Freddie squealed down the baby monitor. Troy was downstairs with him, Probably playing peekaboo Gabi guessed.

She was sat on the floor up against the bathroom wall, a pregnancy test held firmly in her hand. She closed her eyes and counted the last 10 seconds. 'Please be negative' she repeated over and over. Troy and her had wanted another child, but not until Freddie was that little bit older. Once she reached 0, she took a sharp intake of breath and opened her eyes. She looked at the test.

_Positive. _

Dropping the white stick to the ground, she threw her head back against the wall, making a loud thumb that didn't go unheard by Troy.

It couldn't be positive. It was a mistake.

Her and Troy weren't ready for another baby. They had just settled into routine with Freddie. Gabi was taking courses online and Troy wasn't playing as much, just to be with them. She sighed and leant forward to pick the pregnancy test back up. She slowly stood to leave the bathroom when she collided with Troy's chest.

"oof"

She glanced up and looked at Troy. She quickly shoved the test up her sleeve hoping he didn't see it, but he did and he pushed it aside for later.

Troy gathered Gabriella up in his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head, all the while moving his hands down her arms to the end of her sleeves. Gabi winced as he pulled the test out. "Brie?" he questioned. "What's this?" He held it to her face. The result staring at her in the face.

Gabi shrugged and looked to the floor, refusing to meet his eye.

Troy turned the test round and looked at the result. Seeing it was positive he quickly glanced up at Gabi in time to see a lone tear rolling down her face. He threw the test back into the bathroom and took Gabi back into his arms. "Brie baby, why are you crying?" he asked as he rubbed her back soothingly. "Brie we wanted this, didn't we?"

Gabi slowly nodded. "Yeah, I guess." she mumbled into his chest. "It's just," she sighed. "Well I didn't want, well... think it would happen so quickly."

Troy kissed the top of her head. "Well baby girl, the world has blessed us with another little one. And like Freddie, he or she will be loved with all our hearts." He confirmed his statement with a kiss on Gabi's lips. One she responded enthusiastically too, before they broke apart at the sound of Freddie's cry. He pulled back and gripped at Gabi's upper arms. "You clean yourself up, I'll put him down for a nap and we can finish what we started" he told her before pecking at her lips one last time and leaving the room.

Gabi gave a small smile, maybe it wasn't so bad.

May 12th 2011: 8.30pm

The 6 hour old baby girl kicked about within her swaddle. She was laid on her back in the hospital crib situated by her mother's bed. Her mother being fast asleep after a long day of events. The baby opened her mouth and let out a small cry, only to be swept up into the air, to be cradled by a strong pair of arms and hushed by her fathers voice.

"Logan," Troy cooed. "What you doing pretty girl?"

Logan opened her eyes, her beautiful blue orbs searching Troy's same ones. She then quickly shut them, screwing up her little face as she began to cry again.

Troy bounced her slightly and he shifted her to one arm and walked over to Gabi. He shook her gently and she moaned and rolled over away from him. He chuckled and shook her again, slightly harder. "Gabi," he called softly, as not to disturb the infant quieting in his arms. "Gabi sweetheart, Logan needs feeding."

Gabi moaned again. "She ate like 3 hours ago," she moaned quietly as she slowly opened her eyes and sat up.

Once Troy was certain Gabi was awake he handed Logan over and watched as Gabi prepared to feed her. He smiled and thought back to after she was born and his parents had brought Freddie along to meet her.

_*Earlier in the day*_

Troy was sat next to Gabi on her hospital bed, after having the all clear and being wheeled back to her room about half an hour ago. Their new-born daughter was swaddled up tightly within a pink blanket and was cradled close to Gabi in her arms. Both of them looking down at her with fascination. A knock on the door brought them both back into the present.

Troy looked up and smiled as his Dad entered the room first, his Mom shortly behind. Freddie hanging off her hip, a big grin passing on his face as he spotted his father. Troy hopped of Gabi's bed and went over to take Freddie of his Mom, smiling as Freddie was already there with his arms outstretched towards him.

"Hi guys," Troy greeted as he took Freddie into his arms, as the toddler hummed his approval. "Thanks for coming."  
>Lucille pulled her son into a hug. "Congratulations Troy," she said as she pulled away and looked at him. "Now where is my new granddaughter?"<br>Troy motioned his head towards Gabi. "Over there with Mommy." he said, then he joked. "If your quick you might get a cuddle."

Gabi's head shot up. "Troyy," she whined and everyone in the room chuckled. Lucille made her way over to Gabi's bed as Jack and Troy fell into a conversation about basketball, Freddie playing with the lose string of thread on Troy's t-shirt.

"Hey Gabi," Lucille said. "How you feeling." Gabi smiled.  
>"I'm good thanks, tired but I'm good." The baby squirmed within the swaddled and both the women turned to look down at her. Gabi used her hand to slightly pull the blanket away from her face, so Lucille could look at her. She gasped.<br>"Guys" she said softly, becoming a bit emotional. "She's beautiful, what's her name?" she asked as Gabi transferred her across into her arms.

Troy glanced over at Gabi and nodded.

"Lucille, Jack." Gabi said. "May we present to you, born at 2.30pm on May 12th 2011, weighing 5lbs 13oz, little Logan Lucille Bolton."

Lucille looked down at the little girl in her arms and burst into tears. "You, you called her after me?" she asked, happy tears flowing down her face."

Troy handed Freddie off to his Dad, and mindful of Logan, pulled his Mom into his arms. "We did, because you were there so much for us with Freddie that we wanted to name the first daughter after you."

Gabi smiled from the bed, as she watched Lucille and Troy. She then looked over at Freddie who was in Jack's arms. "So," she said, motioning for Jack to put Freddie on the bed.

Freddie was placed in Gabi's lap and he immediately turned and clung onto her. "So," Gabi repeated. "You ready to be a big brother buddy?" she asked him.

The boy gave one small answer that made Gabi smile. "yes mommy."

14th December 2021

Troy could see Gabi in the window, and he turned to Freddie and Logan. "Shall we see if we can get your Mom out here for a quick game?"

Both the children nodded.

"Gabi!" Troy yelled and he laughed as she jumped. "Gabi come out and play for a bit."

They could see her smile then a few moments later she disappeared from the window and appeared outside. She stood next to Troy who snaked his arm round her waist, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

"So how we gonna do this?" Logan asked. The basketball tucked firmly under her arm.

Gabi smiled. She was finally gonna have some 4 of them time, just like the good old times...


	6. Meet the Six

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Meet The Six<p>

15th December 2021: 3.30am

Gabi groaned and threw the alarm clock to the floor. No person should have to wake up at 3.30 to go to New York for an interview with their children.

Troy chuckled as Gabi rolled back over and buried her face into his chest. Clutching tightly onto his pyjama top, her legs tangling with his. "How about," she mumbled into his chest as he combed his fingers through her curls. "You go wake the six and I'll stay in bed." She looked up and smiled hopefully at him. She frowned when Troy shook his head, then lowered it to drop a simple kiss to her lips, before he nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"Come on pretty girl," he whispered into her ear. "I'll go wake the boys, you take the girls."

Gabi groaned and rolled away from him, before she sat up. Her legs dangling off the side of the bed. She shivered violently. "God it freezing!" She said. "Troy honey," she looked over her shoulder to see Troy who had cocooned himself up in the duvet as soon as Gabi sat up. Troy rolled over to face her.

"Hm,"

"Did you turn the heating up last night?" He shook his head and Gabi sighed.

"Brilliant." she mumbled. "I'm going downstairs to turn the heating on, then I'm going to wake the girls up." she stood up and slipped on her slippers and dressing gown. "When I come back up, you'd better be in the boys room."

"Yeah, yeah" Troy said with a wave of his hand. "I will be."

Gabriella chuckled and left the room, flicking on the hall light as she made her way down the stairs to turn the heating up. After clicking it in place she padded back up. She ran into Troy who was making his way into the boys room. He smiled at her as he went in and flicked on the boys light.

Gabi made her way into the girls room. Pushing open the door quietly. She smirked as she saw the three girls all curled up in McKenna's bed together. Gabi rubbed her hands together it was really cold in their room. She flicked on the bedside lamp by McKenna's bed and gently sat on the edge of the bed.

Breelan was closet to Gabi, laying face away from her and her shirt slightly rising in the back.

Gabi reached out her hand and gently scratched at her tanned lower back where the skin was showing. "Breelan," She said softly, and the child stirred. "Come on sweetie, time to get up." The girl rolled over and slowly opened her eyes. She squinted because of the light whilst she gave her mother a small smile.

Gabriella bent down and kissed her forehead, "Hey sweet girl." she whispered. "Did you sleep well?"  
>The girl rubbed her eyes and sat up. "It was cold Mommy, so we got into McKenna's bed."<br>Gabi chuckled, "I can see," She then leant over Breelan to Annabelle who was laying on her stomach. She placed her hand on Anna's shoulder and gently began to rub it.

Annabelle took in a sharp intake of breath. "Stop Breelan," she mumbled. Sleep heavy in her voice.

Breelan had jumped of the bed and went over to put her slippers on.

Anna rolled over to face Gabi in hope that her 'sister' would stop. She briefly opened her eyes and she smiled when she saw Gabi sat there. "Mommy," Anna said softly. Gabi ran her hand over Anna's cheek. "Good morning princess," she said softly. "Come on, you need to get up and put your slippers on, then go downstairs and Daddy will give you a little bit of breakfast."

Anna kicked the cover's off and in the process kicked McKenna in the stomach. She grunted and grasped onto her stomach whilst opening her eyes, looking for the culprit. Gabi looked at Anna as she slid of the bed. Gabi went over and pulled McKenna into her arms, she sat her on her knee. "You alright baby?" she asked whilst she gently rubbed her back and dropping a kiss to the top of her head. McKenna buried her face into Gabi.

"Sleepy," she murmured before she began to shiver. "Cold." Breelan handed Gabi McKenna's dressing gown, then both her and Annabelle left the room.

Gabi could hear the chatter in the hall and she smiled as Troy had successfully gotten the boys up. She put the dressing gown on McKenna, then she stood and tried to make the girl stand on her feet.

McKenna whined and gripped onto Gabi.

Gabriella rolled her eyes, and picked McKenna up. "Come on baby, you can sleep in the car, you just need to go down and get some food whilst Mommy picks out your clothes, then you can come and get changed."

McKenna just sighed and nuzzled into her mother's neck.

Rolling her eyes, Gabi made her way out into the hall where she again met Troy. "The boys clothes are all laid out on their beds." he said, then he gestured at McKenna. "Look's like someone doesn't want to wake up."

"Mm," Gabi replied. "Look can you take her down, get some food into all of them whilst I pick out the girls clothes and shower?"

Troy nodded and took McKenna from his wife's arms. He pressed a kiss to her temple as she snuggled up close to him. "Come on baby girl, lets get some food." he said to her as he headed for the stairs.

"Oh and Troy," Gabi spoke. "Make sure they don't wake the rest of the house hold."

Troy nodded and disappeared down the stairs.

_*With Troy*_

McKenna seemed to wake up after Troy put her down at the table. She was joining in the chatter amongst her siblings as Troy went into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

Lucille Bolton was stood at the fridge, a bottle of water held firmly in her hand.

"Mom?" Troy said, dazed by his mother's appearance. "What are you doing up? Did the kids wake you, I'm so sorry if they did."

Lucille shook her head and opened the bottle before she took a sip. "No, they didn't wake me, I couldn't sleep so I came down for a drink and I ran into 5 of the six when they came charging in here for food."

Troy and Lucille laughed.

"I honestly don't know how our kids can have energy in the morning, I am not a morning person, and I defiantly know Gabi isn't either!"

"I'm not what?" Gabi said as she appeared in the kitchen.

"Morning Gabs," Lucille greeted. "You ready for today?"

Gabriella yawned and picked up a banana from the fruit bowl. "I guess, it should be alright when we get there, it's just the getting there process." She took a bite out of the banana. "Anyway, Troy can you make sure that they all get dressed, and I'm going to take a shower." She took another bite out of the banana and left the kitchen.

Just then a loud clatter was heard from the dining room where the sextuplets were eating. "Mom?" Troy asked.

"I'll take the girls, you take the boys." She told him as she moved to the sink to pick up a cloth, before she followed Troy through.

The six immediately went quiet when Troy entered the dining room. He glanced to the glass of orange that had been knocked over. He looked up at them expectantly. "Guys its 3 in the morning, can you please not make a mess."

Joshua went to open his mouth, but Troy pointed to the stairs. "Everyone up those stairs now and I want your teeth cleaned, I want you dressed with the clothes laid out on your beds and pyjama's in the clothing hamper please, then I want beds made before girls you go to your mother for your hair. Got it?"

The children all nodded and slipped of their chairs.

Lucille moved round the six leaving the room and wiped up the spilled juice. Troy began to pick up the plates. "Troy honey, you go up, get ready and help your kids, I'll clean up down here." She told him. Troy went over and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks Mom," he said, as he followed his children up the stairs.

5.00am

"Right, lets go." Gabi said as she closed the car door and Troy started the engine.

He drove of the drive and Gabi turned round to look at the six in the car. She held up a selection of movies. "Right, we are going to do a vote. If you vote for a movie and it doesn't get picked I do not want any whining. Do you understand?"

There was a chorus of 'yes Mom's' and Gabriella nodded and held up the first movie, Home Alone. All of the six raised their hands. Gabi turned back to the front and put the DVD in. "Well," she said. "That was easy."

Troy chuckled and turned onto the motor way as the back of the car fell silent, the children all absorbed in the movie.

_*A Few Hours Later*_

"Good Morning, it's Wednesday December 15th and welcome to Morning News with me, Susie Drew. Today on Family Miracle we revisit a family we first met 6 years ago and see how their tiny miracles have shaped their lives now! Here's Louise Howle." Said the presenter as the Bolton family made preparations to get settled on set while the short video was being shown.

"6 years we first met the Bolton family when the newest set of sextuplets arrived in the world." The video then stopped the early baby pictures of the six and showed the interview done only 3 weeks ago. "It only seems months ago when we first met, where we had 6 screaming new-borns interrupting the interview!" Laughed Louise.

"Yes. To us it seems a little longer but not 6 years - they're unbelievable kids." Responded a proud Gabi. The video then was slowly drowned out while the studio came into the TV view.

"So Troy, I remember in the many interviews we have done over the years that you always have a remark about the chaos in your house. Has that changed in the last 2 years?"

"Absolutely not Susie." Laughed Troy. "The noise has gotten slowly louder over the years and to be completely honest, when I'm away for work, I miss the noise and chaos." Susie gave Troy an outstanded look. "I really do. I think its the whole thing that there is always something to do or someone to play with!"

"But surely you need the alone time?" Asked a still shocked presenter.

"Of course, like the first night or two nights its great but like everyone - I miss my kids even though a mass of chaos comes with them I still miss them dearly."

"That's great to hear. Now Gabriella I think this is the question that so many people want answers to...How do you keep up with the house work and cooking?"

"Haha." replied an expectant Gabi, she knew this would come up now they are older. "Well. It takes a lot but I have a lot of helpers."

"What do you mean by helpers?"

"The kids, they all - well most - make their beds every morning and put dirty laundry in the laundry baskets in the their rooms. My two eldest, Freddie and Logan have little jobs to help the younger kids like helping them put the their dishes in the dishwasher after breakfast and helping them brush their teeth if they need help. Mostly though I deal with all the cleaning and laundry. Sometimes I get little helpers for the dinner, setting the table that sort of thing." Louise nodded.

"We are seeing a lot of families now who give their children a lot of chores to do, do you or will you do that with yours?"

"No. I don't think so. Me and Gabriella both come from an only child background so we never were forced to but if they want to help, I have no problem!" Troy laughed while throwing his arms in the air.

"A quick question on the house work side of things, how many loads of laundry do you do a day? There must be so much!"

"I normally do around 5 loads a day, some days more some less. It depends if things have happened in the week or if someone's ill so on average 5 loads." Said a honest Gabi.

"5 loads wow. We are going to take a quick break but after we will meet the now 6 year old Bolton sextuplets. Don't go anywhere." As the break light showed above the studio two young women lead the sextuplets over to the sofa. As the 6 sat down, Troy was in deep conversation with Susie while Gabi was asking all of them if they needed anything before they started. Everyone shook the head, they were so excited to be in the TV show - this was all they needed.

"Welcome back and it is now time to meet the Bolton sextuplets who turned 6 two months ago!" Said an ecstatic Susie. "Here today we have Annabelle, Breelan, Cameron, Chad, Joshua and McKenna. Welcome guys how are you doing today?" A chorus of hi and good came the nervous group. "Before we ask questions, we have a little video." The video of was Troy and Gabi doing an interview weeks after the 6 were born, talking about how they got their little miracles.

"We already had two children, Freddie and Logan. We really wanted another child to give them someone to play with and to look after and to be big siblings to. So when Logan was 3 years old we started trying for another one - it just wasn't working, I believe we tried for 8 months and the other two had happened almost immediately so we thought something was wrong." Said an emotional Troy.

The video then continued "Troy and Gabriella went to see a fertility doctor in the February of 2014, where they were met with the devastating news that it was unlikely they would have anymore children."

"I still remember that day very clearly, the look on the doctors face when we were told is something I will never forget. He then went on to tell us of our different options like adoption." A tearful Gabi continued.

The video then continued on "With not much hope in sight, the doctors final option lit a light bulb in the couples head."

"The doctor had suggested possibly trying one round of fertility treatment. He then said he would only do one because it is extremely unlikely that it would work." Troy took over from the video and his wife.

The video continued on again "A week later, the Bolton's first and only IVF treatment began and within 3 weeks it was clear what the world had chosen for them."

"We went back 3 weeks later for the tests to see if I was pregnant and the doctor couldn't believe his eyes when every single test came back positive and from that day on we just are so great full for the 6 than we ever thought we could be." Said a now crying Gabi. The TV screen the flipped back to the studio.

"An emotional yet amazing story there. Going from no way of having another child to the possibility of fertility treatment then to the six miracles sitting before us." Said Susie also trying not to tear up along with Gabi.


	7. Part I, That's Impossible

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical or any of its characters. (But if we did, the films would be so different! :P) Nor do we own Table for 12. or Jon and Kate Plus 8.**

**Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Part I: That's impossible<p>

April 2015

Gabi and Troy walked in the doctor's office. "You go sit down, I'll register, okay?" Asked Troy who was already making his way over to the front desk. "Gabriella Bolton." He told the young receptionist while motioning over to Gabi sat on the chairs with a magazine.

"Fantastic, just take a seat and she will be called in soon."

"Thank you." Troy said while walking away to join a nervous Gabi in the chairs by the water fountain. He sat down and rubbed his hands on his blue denim jeans. "I'm slightly getting nervous now Brie." He remarked.

"Your the one getting nervous? I'm sitting here possibly pregnant with the most wanted baby ever!"

"Now you put it like that - I'm not as nervous." Gabi laughed a tiny bit but it soon turned into embarrassment when his phone went off and all the offices occupants looked over. "I'll just get this." He said, then placed a kiss on her head and walked outside. "Hey mom? What's up"

"Troy don't panic we have this sorted. It's nothing major I just thought you should know so you can go to the store afterwards."

"I should know what mom?" He asked getting panicked more by the second.

"Urm.. Freddie and Logan both have chicken pox!"

"Oh god.. I have had it?" He rushed.

"Yes." His mom said sounding quiet annoyed that he had forgotten. "Remember. You were 16, went to Chad's house came back. That night woke me up saying the cat had fleas and showed me the red dots on your neck. I screamed and made you sleep in the tub filled with oatmeal, in the end it turned out you got a bit peckish during the rest of the night and ate it all..."

"Nope. It's gone don't remember any of that!" He could feel his mother rolling her eyes at him. "Well what do you want me to pick-up?"

"Oatmeal and some treats for them."

"Ok. Well I'll do that and see you soon." Troy ended the call and headed back inside to his wife.

"Who and what?" She asked still with her head stuck into reading the magazine before her.

"My mom, Freds and Lo have chicken pox. She was just asking us to pick-up some stuff."

"Ok. Cool."

"Aren't you a bit scared Brie?" Troy asked, he was shocked at her casual response to the news.

"Not really - most people get it and it's better if they have it now." Her knowledge seemed to calm Troy. As he got up to get a drink they were called into the doctors office. They walked through the same door that Gabi had walked through in the early pregnancy days with Freddie and the nurse took her weight and height. Then she walked the couple into the doctor's room and instructed Gabi to remove her clothes, put the gown on and get settled on the ultrasound bed. 5 minutes later when she was all prepared the doctor walked in.

"Hi. Gabriella your weight and height seem normal. So now we will just put the gel on and see your baby." Gabi nodded and moved her body into a more comfortable position before tightly gripping Troy hand.

"If you would like to look at the screen now... there is the baby." Gabi and Troy gasped at the slight of their new family member. "Wait!" The doctor suddenly said. The couple looked at each and the grip between their hands became tighter. "Gabriella, Mr. Bolton, it looks like you are having triplets." A pin could be head in the room. Gabi and Troy were so shocked they couldn't speak. As the doctor cleaned Gabi up - he told her to come back in a week to make sure everything was fine. The couple then left the office and went to the store to pick-up the Oatmeal and treats for their two sick kids.

A week later they were back in the doctor's office and went through the same routine - this time with no calls from parents about chicken pox. One text was sent from Lucille to Gabi asking if it was wise to allow Freddie and Logan to bake. But other than that the waiting time went quite slowly - finally they were called in by the same nurse and taken through all the steps until the doctor came in.

"Welcome back. I assume you would have looked up the triplet situation on the internet?" He asked. Gabi slightly nodded feeling a bit stupid for looking it up. "Don't look to guilty, it's normal." Gabi's face then changed into relief that both the men didn't think she was crazy. "Ready to see you 3 babies?" He finally asked and witnessed Gabi nodding again. He spread the gel and turned the screen towards the couple with hands laced to each others. Gabi went silent when the image appeared it was only Troy that spoke in the room.

"Is very good doctor?"

"Hmmm. This is very unusual!"

Gabi shoot up "What?" she asked panicked.

"It seems you now have quadruplets, congratulations." He said plainly.

"What? How is that possible?" Troy asked - getting just as panicked as his wife.

"I think last time we possibly didn't pick-up the fourth sac or it wasn't developed enough. Anything could have happened but it is positive that you are pregnant with Quadruplets." The rest of the doctor's visit was a blur to Gabi, all she could think about were the triplets turning into quadruplets and how this could have happened. They only wanted one more to complete their family, now she was talking with 4 more making them into a family of 8! She came out of her thoughts to hear the last sentence said by the doctor before he left. "Just like last time, I would like to see you next week to check and make sure everything is fine." The couple nodded and said they're goodbyes.

Driving to Lucille's house they were silent, both were in deep thought about the news they had heard a short time earlier. Once they got to her house and walked through the door, they were bombarded with tiny hands wanting to have a hug. Troy picked both his kids up and walked into the living settling down on the sofa next to his dad. He placed 4 year old Freddie and 3 year old Logan on his lap and turned to watch the basketball on the TV.

Meanwhile, Gabi had walked into the kitchen to help prepare her kids bags with Lucille. "How did it go?" She asked.

"Bad." Replied a solemn Gabi.

"What's up?" A concerned Lucille asked.

"Triplets last week, today quadruplets."

"omg, Gabi." Lucille hid her shock behind a hand covering her mouth and went to embrace Gabi in a tight hug. She only let go when Troy appeared in the doorway. "What is it?"

"Just coming to see how long it's going to be, the kids need there beds, Gabs." Gabi responded with a nod. "Plus I need a snuggle with my lady."

"TROY!"

"What mom? It's pretty obvious, we have 2 kids and were trying for another for a long time and..." Troy's speech was cut off when Gabi shot him a dirty look and his mouth closed. "Well hurry up!" Lucille handed a pink bag and a green bag belonging to her grandchildren to Gabi.

"You'll be fine." Lucille encouraged Gabi before giving her one last hug.

"Mommy, when we get home me and daddy are going to play a game!" Freddie excitedly told the surrounding adults.

"No Freds, You are going straight to bed!" A whine was then heard from the front door. In front of her parents-in-laws Gabi wanted to show her barganing parenting skills that Troy always praises. "How about if you go straight to bed tonight, you and daddy can go to the cinema tomorrow?" A sharp squeal was heard from the young boy.

"Go supermom!" Troy said while lifting his hand for a high-five - she left him hanging. "Nope. Okay. I think Lo is well and truly passed out!" He said motioning to the heavy breathing coming from the 3 year old hooked to his hip.

"Aww. She's so cute. This reminds me of the 1st night when she was sleeping." Lucille reminisced as she lightly stroked Logan's cheek. "Well, sleep tight everyone." Lucille finally said while making her rounds of kisses and closing the door once the small family had left the driveway.

_*One Week Later*_

"Back again" The doctor laughed with a small 'Hm' from Gabi. "Let's hope nothing has changed and there is still 4 babies in there." He spread the gel over Gabi's growing stomach and told the couple to look the grey fuzzy screen. "It looks like the 4 are safely all there and there is no change. They are all more mature now so we should be able to hear the heartbeats." The doctor turned on the heart equipment.

_Thump Thump Thump,_ Troy looked down at Gabi, tears were start to form in her eyes, he smiled at her joy and the sound of their new babies. He then turned his attention to the doctor and his smile dropped. He was staring at the fuzzy screen, pale; he then filmed the picture and the sound and turned towards the scared couple. "Get dressed and sit at my desk, I'll be back in a second." He said while passing a towel to Gabi and walking out the room. She got dressed and sat in one of the chairs, Troy took up a place in the other. Gabi could feel him getting nervous, his hand beneath hers was beginning to sweat.

A moment later the doctor walked back in with a older colleague and sat down on the other side of the desk. He showed the video to Troy and Gabi and watched their reactions.

The door was then closed and through the slim squared window the passers by could see Gabi bursting into tears and Troy doing his best to hold his tears and comfort his wife. The couple left soon after, Gabi's face red and blotchy.

As they pulled out the parking lot, the doctor dialled a number he had hadly used before. "Hi. Dr Muse - haven't spoken to you for a while. I have a referral."

"Ok, go on." Said the 35 year experienced doctor at the local general hospital.

"I am referring a couple to you with a pregnancy complicated by sextuplets."


	8. Our newest Members

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical or its characters. Nor do we own Jon and Kate Plus 8.**

**Review.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 Part II: Our Newest Members<p>

31st October 2015

It was 4am and Gabi woke up suddenly when she felt sharp pains running the length of her body.

_Oh god they hurt this morning._

She didn't think much of it as lately every morning she woke with at least one pain coming from her babies. As the hour rolled by she could tell something was very different about this morning, her babies felt very different and she felt very different. It was at that moment when a sudden cold damp feeling came all over her, "Shit, they're coming!" she exclaimed very loudly into the deathly silence of the hospital ward. Immediately she bent over to the red buzzer awaiting her press.

Within a minute Dr Muse was running into the small room. "Mrs Bolton, what's the problem?" He asked nervously.

"I think they are ready to come into the world." She said slightly panicked. Gabi breathed in slowly as Dr Muse examined her.

"Being completely honest, they are well and truly wanting to make an entrance." The doctor chose his words very carefully as he knew how Gabi would react and he wanted her to stay as calm as possible to get the best outcome for mom and babies. "If you want to call Troy, I'll get the delivery staff ready and we can have some babies." Gabi nodded and reach for her cell-phone, it rang for two minutes - she was just about to hang up when a groggy voice was heard.

"Hello?" It asked.

"Baby, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Troy asked. All Gabi could do was roll her eyes, he knew this day was coming and to respond with 'ready for what' was not the way she pictured it. "Holy crap... I remember now" She rolled her eyes again "Your having the babies aren't you."

"Well done Sherlock your prize is waiting at the hospital." She said sarcastically. The phone then hung up which made Gabi's mood even better that it had already been.

10 minutes later Dr Muse appeared at Gabi's door again, this time with a small posse of nurses. "Already Mrs Bolton?"

"Wait Troy's not here, he can't miss this!" She exclaimed loudly and concerned.

"We'll get him to you as soon as he arrives ok?" one of the older nurses asked. Gabi nodded again, this time slowly. She didn't want to go into that room until he was there holding her hand.

As the hospital staff wheeled Gabi into the huge delivery room, she had her eyes closed and was praying for her life and her babies lives, who were only relying on her for only a few minutes longer. Out of the blue the double doors banged and in came a dark blue figure with the Bolton eyes. "Troy you're here!" Gabi said nearly out of breath "God, I hope some of them have your eyes like Freddie and Logan do!"

"I'm sure they will." He answered proudly, he loved how she loved the eyes his dad gave him 23 years ago.

"Ready for your family to become bigger?" Dr Muse asked for the last time before starting to begin the operation to deliver the newest members of the Bolton clan. Second later he announced "Ready baby A...it's a girl!" Both the parents looked at each other with wide eyes, their 3rd child, a baby girl. Baby B was announced to be ready a minute later "and baby B is another girl!" The parents looked at each other again, another precious little girl to have daddy wrapped around her little finger.

More time passed between the birth of the 4th Bolton child and the 5th but eventually Dr Muse made another announcement "Baby C is... a boy!". Gabi and Troy didn't have enough time to look at each other as Mr Muse made another snappy announcement "D...another boy!". Troy's eyes were starting to tear up at the sight of his little babies and he thought about the two he already had at home and how they both would love to meet their little siblings. Seconds later the 5th announcement was made "Baby E...wow 3 boys in a row!" Gabi chuckled, _oh my god. 3 little boys._ She thought. Finally, the last announcement to be made in the room came "little baby F is... a girl." Dr Muse showed the parents their last girl before handing her off to be checked and transported to the NICU.

3 hours later and Gabi had finally woken up from the drugs given to her. Troy was sitting on the chair in the corner going through photos of that morning. "Had a nice nap?" He asked Gabi, now able to sit up in her bed. "We've got to assign names to the little ones." Again Gabi nodded - sighing at the monumental task. "So, ideas?" Troy asked- he knew as the mother Gabi had to name them and she always came up with beautiful names that would suit their beautiful children. Sitting more upright in bed Gabi started going through the notes she prepared a while ago.

"Ok.. for the oldest girl I was thinking something on the lines of Annabelle. I don't know, I just can picture a girl skipping around at your parents house in a floral dress being called Annabelle - it also would suit the oldest of a set of sextuplets!"

Troy thought about it for a second and eventually said "I really like it, it would also really suit both your looks and mine! Oh perfect middle name: Maria after your mom." Gabi was touched by this gesture and a single tear dropped from the corner of her eye.

"Thank you baby!" She whispered while motioning for a kiss. "Next one. I was thinking again." A knowing look came all over Troy, _of course you have been thinking. _"How about Breelan Elizabeth? I was thinking that I know you love to call me Brie and have been doing for a very long time and I like it so, Tada!" He nodded not wanting to say anything that would stop this great brain power being used to pick wonderful names. "Next is the 3 boys, how about Cameron, Chad and Joshua in that order?" He lifted en eyebrow signalling to Gabi to explain. "Well..urm.. I've always liked the name Cameron and thought of pairing it with Luke - great name there: Cameron Luke Bolton. Then Chad because he is your best friend and I thought it would go nicely with Dylan - also a name that I have liked for a while. Finally, Joshua because when I was 5 years old my mom got pregnant, with a boy and she was going to call him Joshua. He never made it so I wanted to keep him alive in my kids. This then gave me a challenge because I couldn't think of a name that I liked to go with it. I was about to change it and make it a middle name when I heard you walking down the hallway and I thought perfect, Joshua Troy Bolton. Named after two of the eleven most important people in my life." One of the many tears that day dropped from Troy's eyes and he processed what his gorgeous wife had just told him. He went over for one of the biggest embraces they have ever had and he said the sentence that gave her everything.

"I love you!" Gabi could have stayed like that for a long while but she had one more child to name and then go to see.

"Lastly, I have no clue!" She said defeated. Troy looked up and smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that. Because I have a name that I love and have thought about for a long time." Gabi was shocked, Troy couldn't think that much in advanced, he was more of a here and now kind of guy. So for him to say that he had thought for a long time was unbelievable. "I was thinking McKenna Rose. Named after my grandmother." He said proudly.

"I love it and it goes perfectly with the others, when she's older she will be so proud that she is named after your Nanna." Gabi said quietly while taking in Troy's elated expression. Just then a wheelchair arrived at the door.

"Ready to see your babies Gabriella?" Dr Muse asked.


	9. Miracles

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**Review. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Miracles<p>

31st October 2015

Dr Muse waved his key card at the sensor and the most protected part of the hospital began to open up. He wheeled Gabi down the lengthy hallway littered with incubators and medical equipment. He could see Gabi starting to get nervous as she saw all of this "Gabriella, it's fine. Your babies are healthy and safe!" He reassured her. Gabi nodded still trying to look through every door trying to see if she could see her babies. Eventually she came to a stop in a large, nicely lit room.

"Ogghh." came from behind her as Troy had just bumped into her wheelchair.

"Watch where you're going!" She hissed quietly at her oblivious husband. He was too busy to notice as the noises and smell engulfed him.

"Ok. Gabriella, before you meet them we need to write out their names to put on their beds."

"Alright." She sighed. All she wanted to do was meet her babies. "Baby A: Annabelle Maria, B: Breelan Elizabeth, C: Cameron Luke, D: Chad Dylan, E: Joshua Troy and F: McKenna Rose." She listed impatiently.

"Great, beautiful names." Dr Muse said while handing over the last bed tag to the nurse. "Now you can meet them, would you like to go round in birth order?" Gabi nodded - she didn't care she just wanted to see them.

She got to Annabelle who was situated at the front of a line of three. "Hey baby girl, how are you?" She asked. Annabelle tightly gripped Gabi's finger and smiled. "Aww baby girl." She then turned around to Troy standing behind her "Isn't she cute, it looks like the dark hair and brown eyes!"

"Yes it does. She's going to be so pretty, just like her mommy!" Troy remarked while placing a kiss onto the top of Gabi's head. She quickly moved away from the incubator as she could tell that he really wanted to see his baby girl properly. "Sweetie, you hang in their right!" He told her while stroking the thin strands of hair on her head. He then kissed his little finger and placed it on her forehead "Keep that for me, I want it to see it in a few years." He whispered to her.

Next, they moved onto Breelan, who's bed was right behind Annabelle's, this time it was Troy's turn to see his girl 1st. "Gabi, it's another dark hair and brown eyes." He whispered behind him - he then heard a small content sigh. Just as he was about to turn around to see Gabi's face a small fist bumped him on the hand. "We also have a fighter here!" Again Gabi laughed at his comment.

"Let me see my little fighter then!" She laughed while getting up out of the wheelchair. "Hey. Pretty girl!" She whispered. "I love your brown eyes - can you show me again?" Then Breelan flashed her eyes and looked into Gabi's identical ones. She gasped and smiled as Gabi tickled her pink stomach. "I'll see you later. I need to go and visit your brothers and sisters." Gabi whispered again while stroking the warm wrinkly skin of her small hand.

Moving down the 3 incubator line, the heart-warmed parents arrived at their 2nd little boy. "Camey." Gabi whispered into the arm holes. His head whipped around at the sound of his mother's voice. "Aww. Baby boy - your so big!" She teased while lighting poking his stomach. "It also seems you will be just like me."

"Let me look at my man, Gabs." Gabi rolled her eyes as this comment came from her husband. "Gabriella!" He said again getting slightly impatient.

"Alright - your worse than my mother on sale day." She hissed while moving out the way for him.

"Little man" Troy cooed "Mommy wasn't kidding when she said you were big, do you think we have a football player here?" Troy questioned the 4 hour old. The only response Troy got was a turn of the head back to it's original position.

"Hahaha, omg I'm guessing he's already frustrated with your pushiness!" Gabi tried to quietly say in between small chuckles.

"Not funny - my boys WILL be athletes!" Replied an angry Troy who still couldn't believe his new son turned his head away from him. He then sighed _I hope ALL my boys won't be like this.. _he thought.

Gabi and Troy then travelled to the next row of 3 to welcome their other babies. 1st up was Chad - named after his daddy's best friend. "Buddy! Uncle Chad will be very pleased to know you have his name." He said through the arm holes. A tiny giggle came from the rosy pink baby. "You and him will play basketball together won't you?" Troy asked hoping he wouldn't turn away too, the response he received was a huge grin plastered against Chad's small face.

"Look, now you have your basketball player babe." Gabi joked - why he was asking less than 5 hour year olds what sport they will play was beyond her. "Troy, let me see my child.." said an impatient Gabi who was poking his back, wanting to see who her 3rd boy looked like. "Aww he looks like you!" She said fondly. "Uncle Chad will be very pleased that his little him will look like his best friend." Gabi stood there for a while looking at the miracle she and Troy had created, plus with a bit of help. "He's beautiful!" She gasped finally.

"Come on, I'm sure the other 2 will be just as beautiful and they also deserve some attention." This came from the impatient yet correct man standing behind her.

"Ok, see you later little guy!" She whispered again while moving up the line to her last son - Joshua.

"Joshy, my man. What's up brother?" Troy said with all seriousness.

"Quit shortening their names to make them sound older, I want them to stay like little babies for a long time!"

"But he's my man, says so here!" Troy pointed out the name label on the incubator 'Joshua Troy Bolton'.

"Exactly, does it say Joshy?"

"Well nope, but it's easier to say." He whined.

"Stop being a baby, and when he's a bit older you can say it!" Remarked a slightly angry Gabi.

_Wow, she needs a sleep! _thought Troy.

"I know what your thinking Bolton, and no I do not need a nap."

"Not the exact thing I was thinking." Troy played. An angry slap came from the woman as she pushed him aside to see her baby.

"Joshua. Don't listen to your daddy, he wants you to grow up now. I want you like this for ever." Gabi played while stroking the velvet skin of his cheek. "This is very creepy.."

"What?" said an alarmed Troy.

"Well, when he IS older I'm going to get very confused between the two of you before you get wrinkles"

"Haha, very funny." Said a sarcastic Troy "Why are you saying that anyway?"

"Babe, he is the spitting image of you, look at the hair, face and eyes!" Quickly Troy pushed her aside and took a deep look at his child.

"See you were so busy trying to argue with me, you made me miss my mini me."

"God.. you'll get over it!" Gabi joked again while pulling him in for a long and tight embrace ended with a lengthy kiss. Just as the kiss was going to end and small cry could be heard from the incubator.

"What is it, Joshy. Don't like us not paying attention to you?" Gabi slapped his arm again. "It's going to happen, jus accept it." Troy then said his goodbye and slowly walked Gabi over to the last bed. "Do you want to get your wheelchair to sit on?"

"Nope. I'm fine" Said Gabi obviously struggling with all the walking and standing around. "I want to see my little girl, then I want a nap."

"Yes! I was right." Troy enthusiastically said punching the air.

"Mmhh... Ok here she is." The two had arrived at their baby girl, the youngest of their family, little McKenna Rose. "Omg, isn't she the cutest little girl!" Said a shocked Gabi and a small tear made it's way down her cheek.

"She looks like me Gabs."

"She does. Look the blue eyes!" Gabi whispered out trying to get Troy to see the eyes that kept flashing to see who was there.

"Told you, some would have the blue eyes." Troy said while deeply looking into Gabi's chocolates. The couple had just enough time to stroke her tiny belly before visiting time was over and Dr Muse was calling them into his office.

"So, happy?" Dr Muse asked them once they were settled in his office.

"Unbelievably happy!" Responded a tired yet excited Gabi.

"Ok. We need to go over a few things before you can go back." The couple nodded. "1st, we have done the testing on all of them and it seems like Annabelle and Breelan are identical and Chad and Joshua are two. So that's great news.." He continued "They all are doing wonderfully well but it's still only within the 1st 24 hours so we''ll have to see tomorrow but due to the fact they were born just before 40 weeks, that was fantastic Gabi I must congratulate you. You are now in the Guinness Book of Records for the longest pregnancy with sextuplets." Troy laughed at his embarrassed wife. "Still continuing, If all is well tomorrow they should be able to go home this week, because we don't keep 2 week premature babies in the NICU, this was just a precaution." An extremely happy couple nodded, thanked Dr Muse for all he and his team had done and walked out the NICU. Only to take a small glance back at their babies because they knew if they stood there for a while it would be harder to leave.


	10. Our 1st House

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical or any of the characters.**

**Review :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Our 1st House<p>

January 10th 2017

The dreaded alarm went off at 3:00am on the brisk morning in early January, as Gabi prepared to leave the warm cocoon of Troy's embrace were was a tiny cry was heard from the main living space of the Condo. Troy grunted and turned over as Gabi wrestled herself free and went to investigate.

She quietly opened the bedroom door and greeted the night nurses attending to her 6 infants. "Anything wrong, Linda?" She asked the lead nurse from the hospital.

"Everything's good, don't worry. But if you want to help I believe McKenna wants a little bit of love time." Linda motioned over to the pack 'n' play holding a girl wrapped in pink and a boy in blue. Gabi nodded and walked over to the makeshift bed of 2 of her 6 babies and picked up McKenna.

"Kenna, baby girl." Gabi cooed as McKenna turned her blue eyes in different directions - seeing the room at a different angle, she was fascinated. "Hey. Mommy's here." Gabi whispered and poked her nose trying to get her attention. McKenna's tiny nose crinkled as she gave a huge grin to her mother. Gabi just stared at her baby for moment before it hit her "Can someone pass a camera, quick." She demanded and a tired Taylor rushed over with the camera; that was constantly left of the side in case anything happened. "Kenna's the 1st to smile." Gabi announced after the quick picture had taken place. Around the room there were a lot of 'Aww's and surprised individuals as a baby of 2 months - if that - had just smiled to her mommy.

Gabi slowly made her way around her 6 infants and fed them all before she thanked the nurses and headed back to bed to savour the 2 and a half hours before she had to get up and prepare her 4 and 5 year old for school. She walked into the heated bedroom and cocooned herself back into Troy's embrace.

The 2 and half hours went like 5 minutes to Gabi and she groaned when the 7:00am alarm sounded. This time it was her grunting and turning over while Troy reluctantly removed himself from the bed and slipped some jeans and a top on before making his way to dress Freddie and Logan for school.

Outside the bedroom the night nurses were in the middle of exchanging to the day nurses, Troy greeted the morning nurses and thanked the nights before walking into the other bedroom that held the beds of Freddie and Logan.

"Lo. Time to get up." He said while patting her back. "Come on - time for school." He walked over to the window and opened the curtains causing both kids to pull the covers over their heads. Troy saw this and yanked the covers off the beds. "Guys, you have 5 minutes until breakfast." He walked out to prepare their toast.

It took 10 minutes before the door finally opened and Logan appeared and shortly after Freddie appeared too, amongst the nurses completing changing time for the sextuplets. "You have to eat quickly now - the bus comes in 10 minutes." Troy stated while checking his watch.

"Morning, babies."

"Morning mom." Logan and Freddie chimed and at the same time stuff toast covered in Nutella into their mouths. Gabi greeted the nurses then took a hair brush and put Logan's long blonde hair into a high ponytail. "Can you take them down this morning?" She asked Troy who was putting their lunch boxes into their school bag.

"Sure. After I'm going to get some gas in the car for house looking." He replied while collecting his eyes from the cabinet. "Come on guys, out the door." They kissed their mom goodbye before following Troy out to the bus stop. Gabi closed the door behind them and starting her round of morning kisses.

* * *

><p>"Can we have a meeting quickly please?" Gabi asked the nurses later on in the morning, when Troy had returned from running errands. "Ok. So me and Troy are going to look at a house this morning - Sharpay should be coming soon with Zeke so they will be extra hands. If anything comes up call my cell or Troy's and we'll sort it out from there, but we are looking quite far away today so there will be limited things we can do. Thank you all again for the help." All the nurses nodded and resumed their duty of care to the 6 infants.<p>

"Ready to go?" Troy asked. Gabi nodded, said one last bye and they both left to look at - hopefully - their new home.

"How far is it?" Gabi quizzed Troy once in the car.

"It's about 3 hours away." Gabi sighed "Sorry, Gabs - but I think this house has everything and it looks like a really good neighbourhood."

Gabi nodded "Hm ok. I'm not sure about leaving my babies but ok - what's the name so I can look it up?"

"It's a place called Oyster Bay. Perfect place to raise the family."

* * *

><p>Three hours later and the car finally came to a stop. Troy shook Gabi awake before the estate agent walked over. "Hi guys, welcome to Oyster Bay. Lets go look round the house." The couple got out of the car and walked up the drive way covered in patches of ice. "Ok. So this house is has 3 bedrooms, 3 full bathrooms, a laundry room, playroom or study and a basement."<p>

Gabi looked up at the black window shutters and the flowers at the front "Troy this looks perfect. I can see us living here." The agent walked them in through the front door.

"Ok. So this is the living room - brown carpet and the light grey walls." They both looked around and looked at each-other, they both knew this was the house for them. "Shall we move on." The agent waved them into the kitchen, dining space. "So this is the dining table and the kitchen, there is a island and double fridge."

"I think we'll need that!" Troy laughed while opening the door to the long pantry. "It's very spacious and there are loads of cabinets and storage areas." Gabi nodded and continued to look around the hard wood floored area.

"Next we have the playroom or you can have it as a study." She lead them into the cream room.

"This is a nice size." Gabi stated while looking at the size of the cupboard. "I'd want to have it as playroom, given the amount of kids we have." Troy smiled and followed the agent out to the laundry room. Gabi soon followed when she saw no-one was left in the room.

"Laundry room. Has space for a washer and dryer and hanging equipment and here is a sink. There is a door but you can put a drying frame there." The couple nodded and the adults moved on. "Opposite is a bathroom with everything, it has a bath that doubles as a shower. Now here is the master on the ground floor." Gabi and Troy once again nodded and began looking around. "There is a walk in closet and a en-suite." Gabi investigated this walk in closet, it was a small room suitable for a bit of storage but it would be nice to keep all her clothes in. She quietly chuckled; none of Troy's clothes would be in here.

The estate agent left the couple to look around the upstairs by themselves, all that was up there was 2 large bedrooms; on either side of the small landing, going from the front to the back of the house and slotted into the middle has a nice sized bathroom. "Troy, this house is amazing look at all the garden we get." Gabi pointed outside.

"Suppose the draw back is that Freddie and Logan would have to share with 3 of the six."

"It's better than the current situation - a 3 bedroom apartment in downtown New York, where the 2nd and 3rd bedrooms are tiny and barely fit the two kids in?" Gabi pointed out. "Were aren't even living there now, we now live in a 2 bedroom condo outside a hospital!"

"Hm. Yeah I think this will be perfect for the 1st few years. I just want this to be a stop gap home, you know that my ideal home would be in New Jersey, right babe?"

Gabi lifted an eyebrow "You never let me forget it!" She laughed while mentally placing the kids beds in the room. "I want to make an offer Troy!"

"Sure. I think this is good for us. Let's go back downstairs." Troy walked down behind Gabi and met the estate agent at the bottom.

"So what do you think?"

"We love it and want to make an offer." Troy stated proudly.

"Fantastic. The starting price is currently $240'000 but it's been on the market for a while and we could go in at $230'000 if you would like." The couple nodded their heads and she continued to make a phone call. "Hi. This is Emma French from New Home estate agents, I have an offer here for the home in Oyster Bay for $230'000."

Troy and Gabi listened intensely as a lot of 'urms' and 'ahhs' were passed over the phone, before Emma hung up and readdressed the couple "It's yours!" She said happily. "I believe you have sold your home so the deeds will be passed over in 4 weeks and here's your new home. Congratulations!" Gabi and Troy were over the moon, their 1st proper house together - even though they had 8 kids and it would be ruined soon, it was still their little heaven.


	11. Two Years Old

**Disclaimer: We do not own High School Musical or any of its characters.**

**#Review. :) **

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Two Years Old<p>

May 17th 2017

"Logan don't hit you sister!" Gabi shouted down the hallway as she heard a ear-piercing scream from Breelan, she would have run to her two year old and comforted her but the fighting boys currently had her attention. "Joshua Troy, no spitting!" A small puddle of spit began to form on her pristine wooden floors. Then the garage door clicked open and Troy and Freddie, fresh from Football practice had emerged.

"Everything ok, Babe?" Troy asked kissing her cheek and motioning to Freddie to go upstairs and take a shower.

"Urm...yes, I've got this." Her tone was unsure and a minute later Cameron has completely missed Josh and had punch Gabi in the stomach.

"Cameron! We do not punch mommy!" Troy shouted at the boy who was now bursting into tears. "Timeout for you!" He said while leading Cameron to the mat situated at the bottom of the stairs. "Stay here." He demanded when Cameron was sat down and Troy went upstairs to check of Freddie's progress.

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen Gabi was gripping her stomach and holding onto the kitchen counter for dear life, _Boy. Has he got power _she thought. She then felt a tiny tug at the bottom of her legs, she looked down and saw her youngest, McKenna looking up with her big blue eyes. "Mommy." One arm extended while the other had it's thumb firmly stuck into her mouth. She slowly looked down but an idea sprang to her "Up?" she asked hopefully. Gabi complied and lifted her 2 year old and snuggled her into her chest. Gabi was then shocked when she felt tiny rings circling her back and she could feel the tears forming in her eyes.

After their long embrace, Gabi had put McKenna on the floor in just enough time to see Cameron sneak away from the timeout mat. "Cameron, back!" She called and stared at him as he dropped his head and whined the short walk back to the mat and sat down. Then, she heard yet another scream to add to the list of today. She quickly paced into the pastel yellow playroom where she was met with the sight of Logan pulling Annabelle's hair. "LOGAN!" She shouted when we saw the pained look on Anna's face. As soon as Logan's hand was no longer attached to Annabelle's hair, Anna ran into her mothers arms. Gabi slowly got up and she hooked her legs round Gabi's waist, gripped onto the top of her jumper and whimpered. "What's up with you today Logan?" Gabi calmly asked her 5 year old while trying to comfort her crying child.

"Annabelle took my book and scribbled all over my pictures!" Logan replied while presenting the ruined notepad.

"Annabelle, did you do that?" Gabi asked the child on her hip. Anna turned around and looked at the notepad with bloodshot eyes, she then slowly nodded and snuggled back into Gabi. "No! We do not take things and scribble, Annabelle." Gabi put her down and walked her into the laundry room and sat her on another timeout mat. "Stay." She warned and then walked out into the crowded hallway. She rolled her eyes and shouted over all the chatter "Ok. Everyone down into the basement, Daddy will be down soon." She slightly nudged the 4 standing to the door leading down to the basement and turned them around so they could go down safely. "Annabelle, come here." A tiny patter of feet came running and a slobbery and runny nosed girl appeared in front of Gabi. "Say sorry to Logan, give her a kiss and hug and come back here."

Annabelle re-entered the playroom and walked over to Logan. She poked her in the back and Logan whipped around - "What do you want?" she asked scornfully.

"Logi, kiss and hug to apwolaguse."

"Hm ok." Logan got out of her chair and received a hug from her little sister followed by a small kiss of the check. "Ok go!" She said while pointing to the door.

Annabelle reappeared in the hallway and Gabi hugged her child, turned her around and sent her to the basement. Gabi then went over to the kitchen to cut the cucumber for lunch.

_*Upstairs* _

Troy had finished cleaning up Freddie and had moved into the boys room to clean up a few stray toys off the floor. Freddie whistled to the top of the stairs where he saw Cameron looking sad and lonely, looking up to him. "Can Cameron get up?" Freddie called back to the boys room.

"Yeah. I think your mom has sent them to the basement, can you take him down and entertain them until I get there?" Troy asked.

"Sure, dad." Freddie jumped down the steps and helped Cameron get onto his feet and he slowly held Cameron's hand and walked him over to the basement door.

"Freds, can you make sure he goes down backwards?" Gabi asked while moving onto the baby carrots. Freddie nodded and turned Cameron round and followed him down the steps. At the bottom Freddie helped him onto his feet and again and he toddled off to the kitchen play station.

"No. No. Don't." Breelan begged as Cameron picked up her dolly and put it in the washing machine. "Nooo..." Breelan whined - beginning a tantrum. Troy had arrived at the bottom of the steps just in time to stop the tantrum brewing.

"Hey - Cameron you're a boy dude." He said while turning his head towards the pirate play-chest and slightly pushing him to it. "And Bree, you can't have a tantrum because your brother puts your dolly in the washing machine, wait till your husband does then we can have a tantrum" He added while taking the dolly out and putting it onto the side. Immediately Breelan picked it up and snuggled it into her as she walked over to the changing table. Troy then turned his attention to the TV being turned up over the chatter of the 6 two year olds. "Freddie, where's Logan?" He asked and Freddie shrugged his shoulders and they both sat on the couch and watched the basketball currently being screened.

While preparing to cook the grilled cheese, Gabi heard one of the island chairs being moved. She looked up briefly and saw Logan setting up her colouring pencils. "Not going downstairs, Lo?" Gabi asked while not taking her attention away from the cheese cutting.

"No. I don't want to be around them." She replied sharply and turn her focus back to her colouring.

"Why not? You love being a big sister to them!"

"They are just annoying me today." Logan said then refocusing her attention on her colouring.

"Ok. But if it anything else - you tell me right, kiddo?" Gabi asked while frying the cheese and bread. Troy's sculpted figure then appeared at the top of the stairs and he walked over to the kitchen area.

"How long till lunch?" He asked Gabi while rubbing Logan's hair.

"Uhh...about 10 minutes, can you bring them up?"

"Cool. I love that Lo - I want it on the fridge later." He pointed at her drawing as he went back down stairs to round up his sextuplets. Logan smiled at her father's praise.

_* In the basement*_

"Guys, come one lunch time." Troy called over all the noise. Obviously his boys would run to the stairs closely followed by Annabelle. "Bree, Kenna. Come on you can play tomorrow." They reluctantly walked over to the stairs and started climbing them . "You too Freds, come on man." Troy motioned up the stairs. Freddie groaned, it was the last 5 minutes of the game but he turned off the basketball and walked up the stairs. Troy turned the lights off and followed his kids. "Stand by your chairs and I'll put to in. Quietest goes 1st." He looked around the table and walked to the farthest point from the basement door to where McKenna was quietly standing. He lifted her into the wooden high chair, pushed her in and clipped a pink bib on. He then repeated the process round to the table until everyone has sitting and had bibs on. Lastly, Logan and Freddie took up their seats at either end of the large wooden table and waited for their food.

"Troy, Kenna's, Chad's and Annabelle's plates are on the side." Gabi motioned to the pink, dark blue and purple plates full of food. Troy picked them up and distributed them to their owners. Gabi then placed the remaining plates on the side and stood back with her hands on her hips, "Guys eat, we are going when you get up from your nap."

Troy made it back around to her and placed his head on her shoulder. "Hmm.. this is nice." He said into her ear.

"What? The 8 kids before we are 25 or this moment?

"That's a hard one..." Gabi turned around in his embrace and gave him a glare, Troy lifted an eyebrow "I love them a lot but 8 before 30 is ridiculous Gabs and I was actually meaning this moment now - all our offspring are stuffing food into their mouths so they are finally quiet." Troy whispered so the kids wouldn't hear him. Gabi was satisfied with this answer and turned back around, Troy then thought it was a perfect opportunity to hum into her ear. She hated it and tried to hit him away like she would a fly. On the 7th attempt she got him and it was proved by the loud sound coming from his mouth "OW!". Gabi wriggled free and walked over to the table.

"Stop annoying me and come get your kids cleaned up ready for nap." Troy pretended to roll his eyes and followed his wife and took up the left side of the table.

Within 10 mintues the sextuplets were clean and Troy was tasked with putting them down for a nap, while Gabi was cleaning the kitchen and starting the dishwasher. Troy lead the 6 over to the stairs and they began to crawl up. "Come on...hurry...hurry." He impatiently called and then he heard a chuckle from the kitchen. "What you laughing at? They take ages!" He moaned. He then felt a tiny slap on his shin."Ow - Breelan don't hit daddy."

"Daddy naughty." Was her response and Troy heard yet another chuckle from the kitchen.

"Yeah, you tell him Bree, naughty daddy." Gabi managed to said in between laughs.

"Stop laughing." Troy called back then turned to the 2 year old in front of him "up." he pointed to the now clear stairs. Breelan crossed her tanned arms and Troy gave in "Mhh... ok." Troy lifted her and continued up the stairs.

Once at the top, Tory started with the girls, "Ok. girls in bed now." he clapped while cleaning up the toys left on the floor and closing the blinds. "Annabelle, that is Logan's bed not yours." He slightly pushed her towards the other end of the room where 3 cribs were set up. One without a side panel - they trusted McKenna to stay in bed at night - and the other two still complete - no way could they trust Breelan and Annabelle. McKenna hopped into her pink blanketed bed and snuggled into her red squirrel. Now came the difficult ones, Troy started with Breelan - as she was the lighter of the two girls - his flexed muscles lifted her over the railings and placed her in the middle surrounded by her collection of fuzzy penguins. Annabelle was next, she was the hardest because she would struggle but he had recently worked out a system. He would run with her and pick her up and dump her into the crib before she could tell what was happening, it worked a treat and soon she was surrounded by her purple blanket and stuffed lion, also.

Troy moved onto the boys room where they were playing with their trains. "Ok little men, go by your beds." None had the privilege of a railing being removed. About 5 minutes later Troy was turning the light off and walking out the room. He bounded down the stairs and saw Freddie and Logan playing with their electronic toys. "Hey Lo, Freds, do you want to go to the toy store?" The two excited children looked up.

"Yes! Can we mom?" They asked in unison at their smiling mother.

"Clean coats are in the laundry room." Gabi laughed as both her kids got up and jumped for joy. She was glad Troy had suggested it because lately he hadn't been able to spend that much time with them because of work and the demands of raising six 2 year olds.

Gabi waved them out the drive way and walked back into the house to start with the housework she dreaded.


	12. Love

**Disclaimer: We don't own High School Musical :'(**

**#review**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Love<p>

16th December 2021

A loud 'NO' woke Gabi up from her sleep that morning. Rolling over she was met with an unmade bed and a light shining through the open door. She squinted as she sat up and heard Troy rush down the hallway to sort out this morning's problem. She yanked the cover's off and slipped on her slippers and dressing gown before she went out the bedroom to investigate.

Gabriella met Logan in the hallway. The child having just woken up herself had one fluffy sock on and was holding a teddy bear. "I was just coming down to have a cuddle with you Mommy," she said sheepishly as she lost her balanced and fell back, to sit on the stairs.

Gabi chuckled. "Take it easy Lo, I don't think you've properly woken up yet." Logan groaned then yawned, before she reached out and grabbed hold of the banister pulling herself up to stand.

"If your going downstairs," Logan mumbled sleepily. "I'm going back up to cuddle with Freddie instead." Then she turned and dragged her tired body back up the stairs.

Gabi felt and ounce of guilt run through her. Logan looked disappointed as she turned round. She sighed. "Logan," she called to the child who had just reached the top floor. "Come here sweetheart, we'll go downstairs, stick on a Christmas movie and snuggle up together. Hey?" The girl turned and looked at her mother, her wide eyes full of hope.

"Really?"

Gabi held out her hand. "Yup come on, you can pick the film."

Logan's eyes lit up immediately and she skipped down the stairs and locked hands with Gabi.

Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Gabi pushed Logan through to the lounge whilst she walked into the playroom to see Troy trying to reason with Ella-Grace and Hetty. She could see that Hetty was held firmly within Troy's grasp whilst Ella-Grace was stood looking guilty as Troy told her off. Hetty picked her head of Troy's shoulder as Gabi entered the room and she held out her arms towards her. "Momma," she whimpered quietly.

Gabi frowned as she took the child into her arms. Looking at her face which had a purple line drawn right down the middle. Ella-Grace's doing she presumed. Hetty laid her head down upon Gabi's shoulder as her hands balled fists at her chest. Clutching onto the material of her fluffy dressing gown. Gabi swayed with her slightly as the child closed her eyes. Whilst doing this she watched as Troy picked up Ella-Grace and carried her out of the room.

To the time out chair, Gabi knew. Ella's screams echoing around the bottom floor of the house. Logan appeared at the door and tugged on her mom's dressing gown. "Mom are you coming?"

"Yep. Coming now." Gabi tried to sit Hetty on the floor but the 4 year old had other ideas.

"No Momma. Me stay you!" Hetty pointed at Gabi and burst into tears.

"Hey, baby girl. It's ok." Gabi picked up her crying child and turned back to Logan "Ok if Hetty joins?" Logan promptly nodded but Gabi could tell that she really wasn't pleased that a crying 4 year old had intruded on her time with her mom. "Ok lets go and watch a film then." Gabi followed Logan back into the living room and walked around the 'L to sit comfortably in the join of the sofas. "What film Lo?"

"This one." Logan presented The Christmas Wrapper to her mother, "I found it at the bottom of the chest." she said while pointing over to the weaved DVD basket.

"Ok sounds good. Turn it on." Logan shuffled around - trying to find the remote to press play. "Hetty sit still or you can't be with mommy."

"No film, watch Cinderella." Hetty began to cry again and Gabi turned to look at Logan, who threw the remote down and got up from the sofa.

"Fine. I'll just go back up stairs." She stormed out and ran up the stairs.

"Logan." Gabi called after her but it was too late. "Hetty, it was mommy and Logi time. Why did you do that?" Hetty was unable to hear Gabi speak over the wails she was making. "Hetty - stop crying and tell me what's wrong." Hetty shook her head and continued "Hetty Taylor Bolton. Tell me why you are crying like a 2 year old or I take you back to bed." Hetty's cries slowly got louder and louder. "Ok. Back to bed for you missy." Gabi stood up and picked her child up; once on Gabi's hip Hetty started kicking her and waving her balled-up fists.

Gabi was just about to climb the 1st step when Troy appeared from giving time out to Ella-Grace. "Tired?" He asked, Gabi nodded and turned back to her task. A large thump was then heard from the laundry room and as Troy walked back to it, he shook his head _Ugh temper tantrums_, he thought.

* * *

><p>"Ella-Grace, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Troy asked the 4 year old covered in clean towels. He removed the towels from her head and started to roll them back up. Just as he turned around he saw the whole shelf of clean laundry was now on the floor. "ELLA!", she looked at him with her large chocolate eyes that matched Gabi's and smiled proudly. "No. No smiling this is naughty." He tapped her tiny nose with his pinkie, and turned back around to place all the clean laundry back on the shelf.<p>

Ella saw her fathers distraction and made a run for it out of the door and up the stairs. She was about to bolt into her room and hide under her duvet when she saw Gabi emerging from Madi and Hetty's room. "Ella ... what are you doing?"

"I am just ... going to play with Maebh, daddy said I could get up from time out." She answered in an very convincing tone.

Gabi nodded at her daughters acting abilities, they would have to follow up on that talent in the future; "Yeah right, back down to time out." Gabi followed Ella back to the laundry room and pushed her in the door. As she walked away, she laughed - her daughter was something else, and Gabi thought back to the day when a huge surprise came it's way out in the morning of a brisk Easter day.

* * *

><p><em>*Flash Back*<em>

_"Brie come on, the kids want to hunt the eggs, we've yet to hide!" _

_Gabi groaned and clutched onto the toilet, bringing up last night's dinner. _

_"Brie baby? Where are you?" she could hear Troy's voice approaching, the heavy thud of his footsteps ringing in her ears as she wiped her mouth and leant up against the wall. She took a few deep breaths before Troy's head rounded the bathroom door and Gabi found herself over the toilet again. He immediately rushed to her side and rubbed her back gently whilst holding back her hair. _

_"Troy," she whimpered once she was done. _

_"Brie your ill?" He asked, knowing quite possibly what the answer was. _

_Gabi wiped her mouth and flushed the chain. "I think, I think," she mumbled. "I might be, urm, pregnant. Again."_

* * *

><p>Gabi made her way back into the hall and she met the sextuplet girls coming down the stairs. The three of them still dressed in their pyjama's with fluffy dressing gowns hugging their bodies."Morning Mom," Breelan chirped. She always seemed to be bright in the morning, Gabi couldn't work out why.<p>

"Good morning girls," Gabi greeted. "If you ask your father nicely I think he might make pancakes for you all, I'm just going to wake the rest of your siblings and talk to Lo." The girls nodded.

"Mommy," Annabelle started. "Logan was pretty upset by the way, I thought I'd let you know."

Gabi sighed and kissed Annabelle's head as she walked by. "Thanks Anna." she said as she headed for the stairs.

Luckily for Gabi the boys were up and making their beds. After telling them to go downstairs and get breakfast she padded across the hall into Hetty and Madi's room, to check on Hetty as Gabi knew the quads were already up and were downstairs in the playroom.

Pushing open the door Gabi saw Hetty laid in her bed tangled amongst the sheets. Her body shaking with each small sob that raked through her body as she tried to calm down, but upon seeing Gabi she cried out and her sobs grew in volume again.

Gabriella sighed, bad idea coming in here.

Hetty fought with the sheets in attempt to sit up, but failed miserably making her angry as her cries grew louder. "Momma," she wailed. "Momma, help me. Pwease!"

Gabi frowned as she picked up the pink blanket from the floor and made her way over to Hetty. Her speech had always been really good, and recently it had deteriorated. Untangling her daughter from the sheets, Gabriella handed the pink blanket to Hetty, before she pulled the small girl onto her lap. Hetty's tiny frame pressing itself up against Gabi in attempt to get really close as her sobs subsided and became tiny hiccups. "You pretty girl," Gabi whispered as she prided Hetty away from her. "Need to get some sleep. You were up all night, and apparently sleeping with Momma and Daddy didn't help."

"Seep with Momma?" Hetty asked as she looked up at Gabi with wide eyes that were reddened round the edges from crying.

Gabi sighed. "Yeah," she said as she laid Hetty down on the bed and cuddled up beside her. "Sleep with Momma for a bit."

Gabi presumed the girl would fall asleep straight away, but she was wrong. Half and hour later Gabi was still cuddled up to Hetty who was currently humming a nursery rhyme, her brown eyes wide open scanning the ceiling. Gabriella sighed, and gently rubbed Hetty's arm. "Come on baby girl." She whispered. "Close your eyes."

Hetty immediately stopped humming and forced her eyes shut. Gabi began to softly hum to the child and 10 minutes later her even breaths had signalled to her that Hetty had finally dozed off. Stripping herself of the child, Gabriella stood up and pulled the duvet over her daughters frame before she walked out, closing the door behind her. Rubbing her eyes, she headed back to the stair case, and climbed up the stairs to Freddie and Logan's floor. Popping her head round Freddie's door her was playing on his x-box. He turned and greeted his Mom, before he returned to the game.

Gabi crossed the small space upstairs and went to Logan's door. Stopping outside it she could hear the small mumbles of the child as she was talking to someone.

"She doesn't have time for me anymore. I'm not important." Logan mumbled through sobs. "She doesn't love me."

Gabriella felt her eyes cloud over with tears as she pushed open Logan's bedroom door. "Lo baby, that's not true." she declared as she went over and sat by her on the bed. "I will always love you Lo, and you are the most important thing to me." Logan stopped sobbing and looked up at Gabi.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

Logan shifted over and Gabi laid down beside her. Logan turned round and cuddled into her Mom.

"Because Logan," Gabi breathed. "You were my first baby girl, my first little princess. and that can never be taken away from me. Ever!"

The pair laid in silence for a while, the only sound to be heard was the breaths coming from them both.

Logan broke the silence moments later. "I like this mommy," she admitted. "I miss this."

Gabi kissed her daughter on the forehead, before she reluctantly pulled away. "I like this too baby girl, but come on. I need to drop you off at Vanessa's and Freddie off at Zac's. Have you packed your bag?"

"I have Mommy," Logan replied.

"Good, right. You say goodbye to your younger siblings, and I'll get Freddie, and we can go."

"We are not going with you in your pyjama's Mom," Freddie said, appearing at the door. "I am ready, so you get changed, and we'll say goodbye to the others."

Gabi smiled. What would she do without her eldest children?


	13. Party Preparation, Bolton Style

**Disclaimer: We wish we owned High School Musical, but we don't. :(**

**#Review. **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Party Preparation, Bolton Style<span>

17th December 2021

Gabi's hair was tied in a messy bun, that was sat neatly on top of her head. She was working on the birthday cake, having shoved all 10 of her 12 children in the lounge to keep them out of her way. Troy had been called away for a short meeting- Who knows why it was near Christmas- but it was important and he had to go.

She sighed as she could hear the familiar whines of the tired children echoing down the hall. She dropped the piping bag and wiped her forehead before she moved through to the lounge. Hetty ran up to her, her light pink blanket trailing behind her, tears streaming down her face as the little girl sobbed. Gabi picked Hetty up and she wasn't surprised as the girl nuzzled into her. Looking at the clock on the wall, it read 11.30am. Gabi took a deep breath. "Right," she said quite loudly, to be heard over the noise. "Come on, Madi, Maebh and Ella upstairs please. I think you girls need to take a nap." The girl's didn't argue and began to make their way upstairs. Gabi then addressed the sextuplets who were in the middle of a game of twister.

"Breelan, left foot blue." Cam called.

Gabi watched as her daughter shifted her foot to the blue, she stood in shock as her daughter was hovering above the ground in the spits.

"Right, Chad your next. Right hand red."

Chad shifted his hand but tripped over Breelan, he then collapsed on top of everyone who was playing.

"Guys!" Cam called, clearly annoyed. "That's the 2nd time that's happened."

Gabi chuckled. "Right you six. Can you stick a movie on or something whilst the quads nap? I don't want you waking them up, and I also don't want any injuries. Okay?" She asked as she looked at Chad who merely shrugged at his mothers comment. "Okay?" she repeated.

"Yes Mom," The Sextuplets mumbled as Gabi left the room.

Going up the stairs, Gabi met a very distressed Maebh at the bottom of the other stairs leading to Freddie and Logan's floor.

Maebh heard her mother behind her and she turned to look at her. Her eyes bloodshot red and watery, and she was clutching Elsa really tightly within her left hand. Gabi shifted a now asleep Hetty and she took Maebh's hand. "Come on pretty girl," she said as she led Maebh into Hetty and Madi's room.

Madi had already curled up beneath her duvet and her even breaths had indicated she was already in dreamland. Letting go of Maebh's hand, Gabi placed Hetty underneath the unmade bed, at which Gabi inwardly groaned at, before she tucked her in and left, closing the door behind her. She picked Maebh up and went into her room. Not even bothering to check on Ella-Grace who Gabi knew was already jumping on the bed.

That would have to wait.

She laid Maebh down atop her bed and climbed next to her. Maebh instantly curled into Gabi, clutching her top with a death grip, Gabi knew was going to be hard to release. Gabi ran her hand through Maebh's curls. Soothing the child almost immediately. "What's wrong pretty girl?" she asked, her voice almost in a whisper.

Maebh sniffled and looked at her mother. "Logi," She mumbled as she released Gabi to rub at her eyes.

Gabriella sat up and pulled Maebh onto her lap. "I know you want Logan pretty girl, but Logan's at Vanessa's, she'll be here soon." She pressed a kiss to the top of Maebh's small head. "Tell you what. If you go to sleep now, I will guarantee you Logi will be here when you wake up."

Maebh nodded against Gabi's chest, and Gabriella picked her up and carried her into her room, where Ella was now cocooned up in her Cinderella duvet, fast asleep. "Your sister," Gabi whispered to Maebh. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do with her."

The girl chuckled and was placed on the floor, where she immediately ran over to her bed and clambered onto it, she tugged on the duvet and slipped underneath the covers. Gabi was slightly grateful that all the girls were in sweatpants, so they didn't need to change into any comfy clothes. "You get some sleep baby girl," She told her as Maebh dropped her head onto her pillow and closed her eyes.

Gabi silently backed out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She got downstairs and quickly popped her head into the living room to see that the sextuplets were all curled up on the sofa watching Finding Dory. Gabi silently chuckled as she moved back into the kitchen to finish the cake. Her kids seemed to prefer movies from about 6 years ago rather than the ones from today. She had just began to pipe more icing on the cake when the door bell rang. Gabi groaned in annoyance, and she threw the piping bag on the table.

"I just want to ice the damn cake," she repeated to herself as she opened the door with a fake smile.

"Wow," Logan greeted. "Someone isn't happy."

Gabi dropped the fake smile and looked at her daughter and her friend. Vanessa's mother coming up the drive behind them.

"Morning Gabs," Gina greeted. "What time shall I pick her up tomorrow?" Vanessa glanced back at her mother.

Gabi waved her hand, "Troy will drop her back in the early afternoon, don't panic about it."

Gina smiled. "Thank you Gabi," she turned to her daughter. "Be good for Gabi and Troy okay, and you help them out."

Vanessa nodded and Gabi placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure she'll be good as gold, like always, Now come on inside before you get cold." She waved to Gina, as the girls moved passed her into the house.

The girls dumped their bags in the hall and took of their shoes and coats. "Logan, the sextuplets are in the lounge watching a film if you want to join them, but if your going upstairs the quads are asleep so please be quiet."

Logan looked to Vanessa. "Want to join the six or go upstairs?"

Vanessa shrugged to which Logan grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the lounge. "Movie it is then bestie." she said as the pair disappeared round the corner.

Gabi chuckled and moved back into the kitchen, but stopped in her tracks when the phone rang. She rushed over and picked it up. "Hello," she said enthusiastically, as she went back into the kitchen. She smiled when she heard her mother's chuckle.

_"Hola mi hija!"_

"Hi Mom, how are you?" Gabi asked as she wedged the phone between her phone and ear and began to ice the cake again.

_"I'm good, I was just checking if it's still alright for me to come up on the 23rd?" _

Gabi finished icing the cake and put the piping bag down as Freddie and Zac walked through the door, followed by Troy who immediately walked over to her and slipped his hands under her shirt. His cold palms rounding her to rest on her waist. "Troy!" she screamed, forgetting she was on the phone.

Maria chuckled.

"I'm sorry Mom, but yes that's fine and you'll be staying until the 26th? Correct?"

_"Yeah, if that's alright."_

"Yeah, it'll be nice to see you again, the kids are so excited." She smiled as Troy kissed her neck. "Anyway Mom, I've gotta go, quads party later and I've got to get things ready."

_"Okay Gabi, I love you and i'll see you on the 23rd."_

"Love you too, and looking forward to it."

_"Okay, Bye mi hija," _

"Bye Mom," with that Gabi hung up and she turned round to Troy, the phone still in her hand. "Babe, I was on the phone."

Troy shrugged. "I missed my wife, am I not allowed to show some affection to her when I come back?" He pouted.

Gabi smirked and put the phone on the kitchen counter. She snaked her arms round his neck. "Missed you too," she said before she kissed him.

"Oh God. Ew," Freddie exclaimed as he entered the kitchen.

Gabi pulled away from Troy.

Freddie then turned to Zac, who was following behind. "I'm sorry you had to see that buddy." Zac shrugged and Freddie turned back to his parents who were still locked in an embrace. "Guys seriously?" he whined.

"What you after Freddo," Troy said as he tightened his grip on Gabi as she tried to pull away.

"Don't call me that," Freddie whined as he moved to the cupboard. "I was coming to get a movie snack."

"Oh so you joined the sextuplets, Logan and Vanessa in the lounge then?" Gabi questioned as he bent down to inspect the contents of the cupboard he just opened. "If your looking for popcorn it's not there."

He stood up and closed the cupboard. "Where is it then?"

Troy guiltily buried his head in Gabi's shoulder. Gabi shrugged him off and moved out from his arms. "Ask your father."

"There isn't any, the sextuplets had it last night,"

Freddie sighed.

"Sorry buddy."

Freddie made his way to Zac, "Want to go to my room?" he asked. Zac nodded and the pair left the kitchen.

* * *

><p><span>2.00pm <span>

Gabi pushed off the kitchen counter, a half filled bottle of water held firmly within her hand. "Troy," she called as she went through into the living room. She laughed as she saw Troy, and the kids-minus Hetty- attempting to sort the decorations out for the party that was to take place in 2 hours time. "Ahh," she said. "I was just going to ask you to start on the balloons."

Troy smiled at her from the ground and pulled out a pack from underneath him. "All of them?" he asked.

Gabi thought for a while before she nodded. "Might as well." Then she turned to the 3 of the 4 quads who were playing amounts the paper chains the six were currently assembling. "When did they get up?" she asked pointing at them.

Troy tied a knot in the balloon he held and threw it towards the children, who squealed with delight. "About 10 minutes ago, Hetty's still up there, you might want to go check on her." he said as he pulled another balloon out of the packet.

Gabi smiled faintly as she turned to head up the stairs. Hetty had been sleeping a lot recently, which wasn't normal for her. Maybe she was coming down with something.

Once reaching her room, Gabi quietly pushed open the door. She went over to Hetty's bed and picked up the half asleep child along with her pink blanket. "Come on pretty girl," she cooed. "Let's go downstairs and help daddy out."

Hetty whined and buried her face into Gabi's neck as her arms looped around her neck.

Gabi slowly went down the stairs where she met Ella-Grace running around the hall with a pink balloon, Madison chasing after her. Ella then ran into Madi and with the force of the collision, the balloon popped. Both the girls laughed, but the noise startled Hetty and she let out a cry and she tried to nestle further into Gabi as her body shook with fear. "It's okay baby, it's okay." Gabi whispered soothingly into her ear, before she kissed her small, warm head.

Troy rushed out into the hall. "Ella, Madi back in the living room please." he told the girls who slowly walked back into the room. He looked at Gabi and Hetty before he came over to them and placed his hand protectively on Hetty's back. "She alright?" he asked his wife, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know, I'm going to keep her with me though, until she's fully awake."

Troy nodded, and did one more quick check of his daughter before he turned to go back to the living room. Gabi chuckled as he told the children off for hitting each other with the balloons. The faint voice of "We need them for the party or there will be no party," being the last thing she heard before she went back upstairs into her bedroom, dropping Hetty down above the quilt before she shuffled to lie next to her.

Gabi watched as Hetty shuffled about on the bed for a bit, before she started rapidly shaking. Gabi thought she was cold, but as she hopped off the bed to grab a blanket she watched as Hetty's small limbs began to twitch and jerk and she was clenching her teeth. She immediately knew something wasn't right.

She thought back to her medical training that took place years ago, and she recognised the symptoms. Her eyes widened in shock and fear for the little girl on her bed. "Troy!" she screamed in fear as she gently moved her daughter into the recovery position before she knelt down in front of Hetty by the side of the bed. "TROY!" she screamed again.

She sighed with relief as she heard Troy's heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs, probably taking them two at a time, she guessed. Then he burst into the room. "Gabi what is it baby. You sounded really panicked and scared." He then gazed at Hetty. "Oh, My. Gabi, what's happening?"

"Troy," Gabi said after a deep breath, "She's having a seizure..."


	14. After Events

**Disclaimer: We Do not Own HSM :(**

**#Please review it would mean a lot 3. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: After Events<p>

_Last Time:_

_Gabi watched as Hetty shuffled about on the bed for a bit, before she started rapidly shaking. Gabi thought she was cold, but as she hopped off the bed to grab a blanket she watched as Hetty's small limbs began to twitch and jerk and she was clenching her teeth. She immediately knew something wasn't right._

_She thought back to her medical training that took place years ago, and she recognised the symptoms. Her eyes widened in shock and fear for the little girl on her bed. "Troy!" she screamed in fear as she gently moved her daughter into the recovery position before she knelt down in front of Hetty by the side of the bed. "TROY!" she screamed again._

_She sighed with relief as she heard Troy's heavy footsteps pounding up the stairs, probably taking them two at a time, she guessed. Then he burst into the room. "Gabi what is it baby. You sounded really panicked and scared." He then gazed at Hetty. "Oh, My. Gabi, what's happening?"_

_"Troy," Gabi said after a deep breath, "She's having a seizure..."_

Now:

Troy took a moment to consider his wife's words, before he pulled her shaking body to his. "Baby brie, shhh," He soothed. "How Long?" he asked as he pulled back and looked at her. Gabi glanced at the alarm clock and tried to work out the time.

"About a few minutes now," she told him, her voice shaky.

Hetty let out a strangled cry from her position on the bed. "Momma!" she cried before she let out a blood curdling scream.

Gabi immediately wriggled out of Troy's embrace and knelt in front of Hetty. She reached out and took the child's tiny hand within hers, her thumb rubbing soothingly over her knuckles. "Hetty, shh," She told the child. "It's alright baby girl, your safe. Shh,"

"Momma," Hetty whimpered, as Gabi climbed onto the bed behind her, and pulled the small girl to her body.

"It's alright, calm down. Good Girl." Gabi was muttering to the child. She stopped and looked at Troy. "Hospital." she mouthed to him and he nodded. Troy flung open the bedroom door and sprinted down the stairs to go get the car ready. He pulled out his phone to ring his Mom, when she walked through the door.

"Troy honey, your an adult, do I really have to tell you not to run around the house?" Lucille teased.

"Mom, not now. Can you watch the kids and prepare for the birthday party please." He panted. "I've got to take Gabi and Hetty to the hospital now. It's urgent." He then rummaged through the draws looking for his keys, without realising they were in his hands.

"Troy honey, calm down. What's wrong?"

Troy stopped what he was doing and he collapsed into a Kitchen chair and placed his head on his hands. "Hetty had a seizure." He said, his voice breaking. Lucille gasped and Troy looked up at her, his eyes blood shot around the edges. "I'm scared Mom." he admitted quietly. "She's so small, and it's never happened to any of us before." He then stood up.

Lucille engulfed her son into a hug. "She's a fighter Troy," she told him. "What ever it is, she'll fight it off. You know she will. But for now you have to be strong, for Gabi, for the other kids. For her." Troy pulled away as Gabi came down the stairs. Hetty wrapped up within a yellow blanket, cradled tightly in her mothers arms. Lucille could see the tear stains on Gabi' face, and the way her daughter-in-laws body shook slightly with fear. Fear she held for the ever so tiny child in her arms. Lucille thought back to when the quads were babies. Hetty was the biggest by far. Weighing almost a pound heavier than the other three. But now, laid in Gabi's arms, the poor girl looked so small and helpless. And Lucille couldn't stop the small tear that rolled over her face.

Troy went and stood next to Gabi, he kissed the side of her head quickly and looked into her big sad eyes. "She'll be alright Brie, I promise." he managed a weak smile that she copied before he rested his hand on her lower back and began to guide her to the car.

Lucille smiled at the pair. Troy stopped before he left and he looked at his Mom. "Thanks," he mumbled and Lucille nodded.

"Go see what's wrong with her Troy and remember, be strong. I'll call and let them know your coming."

Troy closed the door and walked over to the car. Gabi was sat in the back seat by the window. Hetty laid out over the seats with her head in Gabriella's lap. Gabi's fingers running through the girls brown curls, she looked up at Troy. Her brown eyes fully of worry. "Troy," she whimpered. "I'm really scared." Troy bent and kissed her forehead.

"I know Brie, I am too. But we've got to be strong until we know what's wrong. Okay?" He stared into his wife's eyes, and she nodded slowly. He kissed her again before he pulled back and closed the back door. He slid into the front seat, and started the car. "Mom said she'd call the hospital." Troy said as he drove of the driveway, glancing in the rear view mirror to check on his girls.

Hetty had curled up against Gabi, and was wrapped tightly within the yellow blanket. "Momma," she whimpered as she closed her eyes. "Momma, feel sick." Her brown eyes blinked open, and she looked at Gabi sadly. "Me feel sick," She repeated and Gabi tightened her grip. "Momma, make it go away!"

Gabriella leant forward and kissed Hetty's forehead. "I know baby girl, I know." she muttered to the child. "But we're going to see a doctor to make you better."

Hetty blinked rapidly in response, before her body started to twitch and jerk again. She grunted as Gabriella moved Hetty off her lap, and laid her in the recovery position across the seats. She pulled out her phone and immediately started a stopwatch.

"Troy," Gabriella cried as he pulled into the hospital. He turned back to face them, the look of worry spread over his face.

"I'll go get someone, you stay with her." he instructed.

Troy threw open his car door and rushed up to the main desk. "Please," he cried. "You've got to help me. I'm Troy Bolton. My mother should have phoned. It's my daughter she's having another seizure, please my wife is with her but she needs help. She's never had one before!"

The women behind the desk nodded and picked up the phone. What felt like minutes to Troy, but was only a few seconds, doctors rushed up to him.

"The child?" One asked.

Troy turned to the door where Gabriella walked in cradling Hetty who was whimpering softly. More doctors appeared with a bed, and they motioned for Gabi to set Hetty upon it.

Hetty screeched and gripped onto Gabi. "No! Momma! Momma!" A tear rolled over Gabi's cheek as she pulled Hetty off her. "I'm here baby," she muttered. "I'm here, calm down shhh." She ran her hand over the girls head as her eyes drooped shut and the bed rolled forward. The movement causing Hetty's eyes to fly open and start screaming for Gabi again.

A nurse, this time, turned to Gabi and Troy as they began to wheel Hetty down the hall and into a room right at the end of the corridor. Her screams echoing through the building. "Mrs Bolton, what's your daughters name?" Gabi looked up at her. "H... He... Hetty," she stuttered.

Troy wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "It's alright Brie, she'll be alright."

The couple followed the nurse down the hall, and she asked them questions. "How many seizures has she had?"

"2" replied Troy, keeping his arm around Gabi and pulling her firmly against him.

The nurse wrote it down on her clipboard. "Alright, how long have they lasted for and has she had any before?"

Troy turned to Gabi, he didn't know the length of them, only Gabi knew that. "Urm, the first one was about 2 minutes long, this recent one was about a minute and a half. And no this has never happened before." Gabi responded shakily, Hetty's cries still echoing around in her head.

Troy and Gabi followed the nurse into a room where Hetty was laid upon the bed curled up within the yellow blanket, her cries had subsided and she was sobbing gently. A heart rate monitor peg had been clipped onto her left thumb. She glanced up at her parents as they walked in the door.

"Momma," she whimpered and Gabi immediately rushed to her side. Taking Hetty's small right hand within hers she rubbed her thumb over the back of the hand and she leant forward to drop a kiss to the girls forehead.

"I'm here baby, Momma's right here." She glanced back when Troy stood behind her and placed his hands on his shoulders. "I'm here too sweet girl." Troy told her, and for the first time in a while, Gabi gave a small smile.


	15. Hospital Stay

**Disclaimer: we don't own hsm. But if we did a 4th film would have been made years ago! :)**

**A/N: Recently we have decided how we are going to end the story with a MAJOR twist! ;)**

**#review, please it would really mean a lot to us xx**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Hospital Stay<span>

1 hour. They'd been here for 1 hour. Numerous doctors and nurses had come in to check on the family, but not one could work out what was wrong. It probably didn't help that Hetty hadn't had another seizure, and Gabi and Troy were grateful, but the nurses and doctors wanted to see the symptoms.

Gabriella glanced towards the clock on the wall outside Hetty's room. She sighed. It was nearly time for the quads birthday. She threw her head back against the pillow and let out another breath. Gabi was sat on the bed, Hetty was curled into her side, sleeping, her heart rate monitor still beeping loudly. Troy was sat reading a newspaper in the armchair next to the bed.

Both adults looked to the door when another doctor walked in. "Mr Bolton, Mrs Bolton." He addressed. "We are going to perform a MRI scan on Hetty along with a EEG, we do not know if we are dealing with epilepsy yet but the scan will confirm." Gabi nodded as she took the information in. Troy just sat and stared at the doctor.

"We have scheduled young Hetty here in for an MRI in about an hour. We'll come and check on you later. Do you have any questions?"

The couple shook their heads and the doctor left the room. Gabriella's turned to Troy. "Troy," she spoke quietly. "You need to ring your mother, let her know what's happning."

Troy looked at his broken wife. "I will baby, what about the party?"

"It can still go on, your parents are there, but they need to know."

Troy nodded and bent to kiss his wife's lips. "I'll call now, love you. And we can get through this. I promise." He kissed her again, and pulled put his phone as he left the room.

* * *

><p>*Back at the Bolton household*<p>

"I want Mommy!" Ella-Grace screamed at Lucille. She drew a sharp intake of breath before letting it out.

"Mommy's gone out Ella," she told the child. "How about we get dressed into our Cinderella outfit instead?"

Ella-Grace just shook her head. "Not without Mommy!" She screeched. Logan and Vanessa walked into the room, having changed into a Tinkerbelle costume for Logan and a Silvermist one for Vanessa. Lucille smiled at the Disney fairies before she looked at them pleadingly.

"Ella come on," Vanessa said softly. "Let's go get our princess dress on and get ready for your party." Ella grinned and rushed towards Vanessa's outstretched hand, and the pair led her off upstairs. Lucille smiled, and headed towards the kitchen when her phone rang. Pulling it out of her pocket, she immediately hit answer when she saw it was Troy calling.

"The doctors are thinking Epilepsy, but they're not sure," he informed Lucille straight away.

"Right, okay"

"She's having an MRI done in about an hour but they also want to perform a EEG scan too. So we might be here a while." He said. "Gabi said to keep the party on, but make sure Fred's and Lo help you and Dad out."

"Troy, we'll be fine. We can handle your kids." Lucille confirmed.

"Yeah but there will be a load of other kids as well. I can come home if you need me too Mom."

"No Troy," she shot back. "You stay with your wife and Hetty, and you make sure you find out what is wrong with that little girl okay!"

Troy sighed. "Okay. Thanks for all the help Mom." There was a long pause. "I've got to go Mom, Hetty's doctor is here. Tell the kids we love them, and to behave. Okay bye"

Lucille took the phone away from her ear and she stared at the blank screen. She took a breath, building up some courage before she walked into the living room where the Bolton children were all dressed as various Disney characters. "Right then," she told them. "Let's Party."

* * *

><p>*back at the hospital*<p>

Hetty, immediately woke up when Troy left the room. "Daddy?" She whimpered as she tried to sit up, whilst gripping onto Gabriella more tightly. Gabriella ran her hand through Hetty's curls and she pulled the small girl onto her lap, dropping a kiss to the back of her head as Hetty relaxed in her embrace.

"He's coming back princess," she told the child. "He's gone to phone Nana."

"Nana come here?" Hetty asked as she turned to look at Gabi.

Gabi shook her head and Hetty leant forward and pressed her forehead onto Gabi's. The girls brown eyes searching her mothers before she smirked as Gabriella dug her fingers into Hetty's sides, making her squeal loudly.

"Momma," Hetty breathed through giggles. "Momma, 'top, 'top." Gabi stopped and Hetty fell forward to lie against her, her head resting on Gabi's shoulder as she breathed heavily.

Hetty's head shot up when a doctor walked into the room. The beaming smile the child had plastered across her face, disappeared and was replaced with a frown. She whimpered and lifted her arms to loop around Gabi's neck, clinging on tightly. Gabi's hand flew protectively to the girls back holding her small frame to her.

Troy walked in behind the doctor, shoving his phone into the back pocket of his jeans. He gave a small nod when Gabi glanced at him.

"Miss Bolton, Mrs Bolton," The doctor greeted before he turned to Troy, "And I'm presuming Mr Bolton?" Troy nodded and returned to his chair. "We've had an opening for an MRI so if you'd like to follow me please." He stood and watched as Troy stood up from his seat and went to pull Hetty into his arms, she cried out and reached for Gabi who was pushing of the bed to stand.

"Momma," she cried, pushing at Troy's chest, but he only tightened his grip. "No Daddy, tight, tight. Want Momma!"

Gabi stood and immediately reached for Hetty who Troy transferred over quickly. The girl flung her arms around Gabi's neck and she pushed her face into her shoulder, trying to hide from the world. Troy took Gabi's free hand and the small family followed the doctor through the hospital.

Once reaching the scan room the doctor stopped and turned towards them. "One of you may go in and get young Hetty settled, the other will follow me."

Troy turned to Gabi. "Give her here, I know she will put up a fight, but I can at least calm her before we get her settled. Because if you get her settled then leave. Well we know that won't go well."

"She'll be given a general anaesthetic, which will make this procedure a bit easier as she'll be asleep. I just need one of you to stay with her, whilst we put her to sleep, then you can return after the scan."

Gabi unhooked Hetty's arms from around her neck. Hetty whimpered. "Shh, baby girl. Go with Daddy, you'll be fine." She passed Hetty over to Troy and she winced when the girl cried out. "Troy take her through." She told Troy, as the doctor opened the door and Hetty's screams increased.

Troy carried Hetty into the room, which was crowded with nurses. One of them motioned for Hetty to be settled on the bed. He walked over and went to lie her down, but she screamed and gripped onto Troy.

"You can sit with her, if it will keep her calm while we just place a tube into her hand." A nurse said.

Troy sat down on the bed, and shifted Hetty to sit next to him. She was looking up at him, tears brimming in her eyes and her cries subsided. "You gonna lie down baby girl?" He asked her gently, and was surprised when she nodded.

Hetty laid down as one of the nurses took her hand which had some tape on it. She pulled of the tape and wiped off the White cream underneath. She flinched and Troy placed a hand on her forehead, gaining her attention.

"Hey pretty girl, it's alright." He told her as a nurse inserted a needle into her hand.

Hetty's eyes searched Troys for a while, but the gaze was broken when the nurse began to mutter a small praise to the child, before telling Troy they had finished. He nodded, and then watched as they began to prepare the anaesthetic.

One of the nurses looked at Hetty, then at Troy. "You ready?" She asked.

He nodded slowly.

"This will put you to sleep for a bit sweetie okay?" The nurse told the nervous 4 year old, who had no clue what was going on.

"Momma?" She whispered as the nurse inserted the anaesthetic into the tube. Troy bent over and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy will be here when you wake up, okay baby girl. But now you go sleepy."

She frowned, before her eyelids fluttered shut. "Seep," she murmured one final time.

"Right daddy," The Doctor said to Troy. "The scan should take no longer than an hour, if you want to sit in the waiting room someone will come and get you when we're done. Don't worry, she's in safe hands."

Troy managed a weak smile and he took one last look at Hetty before he left, and went to join Gabi in the waiting room.


End file.
